Spark Of The Dawn: Bulletproof & Fireproof
by HarmonyFan14
Summary: Learning alchemy should have been Roy's only concern as an apprentice, while Riza's was supposed to be school. But then, Flame Alchemy messed up their ordinary lives. AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody:)**

 **I'm new to the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom and this is my first fanfic for it. I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying my best:)**

Spark Of The Dawn

Part I- Bulletproof

Chapter 1

He will live with us for a while

"A novice? Here?"

It was strange that her father informed her about this anyway. If they talked two times a week it was certainly too much. Since her mother died, ten years ago, she became a lonely, quiet and independent person.

Riza and her father didn't have a good relationship, they didn't have a relationship at all in fact. He was always obsessed with his work about alchemy.

But Riza was annoyed by something else. If her father didn't care about her, his own daughter, why would he care about a novice? About a stranger?

" His father was a good friend of mine."

 _Was._ Probably Berthold gave up on his friend as well so he could refuge in his paperwork. Maybe now he was ashamed of his acting so he agreed to do this favor.

"He's coming from Central. He will live with us for a while."

"I see…"

 _Like one person obsessed in alchemy wasn't enough in this house…_

"So when is he coming?" She asked curiously, trying to prepare herself morally for this.

"This evening."

"And you waited until the last moment…" She inquired feeling the annoyance rising inside of her. Again, why did he bother to tell her about this after all?

"You know Flame Alchemy is filling my whole time.

Flame Alchemy again. In that rarely conversations they had they only talked about it. He bragged about it or swore about how difficult it was. For a 16 years old girl it was a boring life. At least she had her mother's diaries. Before Berthold could throw away all of her mum's belongings she had saved some diaries about armaments.

She had become extremely fond of all the types of guns so she would usually just stay closed in her bedroom and read the diaries and other books she borrowed from the library. She had even made her own sketches. The problem was that her father was so against the military that if he found out about Riza's passion he would have burnt everything to ashes.

So aside from going to school, that was her life. Little did she know about how much it was going to change.

"I told you about Roy's arrival so you could cook for him as well."

 _Roy._ So that was his name. She was going to be a maid for Roy as well. That's why her father told her about his arrival. She never complained to others about her life but she knew that as soon as she would turn 18 she would leave the house and start her own life.

She said nothing else and walked down the corridor to the kitchen so she could start preparing the meal. She started to boil some water and cut some vegetables. She wondered how this Roy would look like. Tall? Short? Blonde or chestnut? And most important, selfish and arrogant or nice and appropriate?

After she added the vegetables in the water she returned to her father's office.

"And where will he sleep?"

"Don't interrupt me now, Riza…never mind. Does our house seem so big that you can't think where he will sleep? In your room. You will sleep in the living room, on the sofa."

Her eyes widened and she rolled her eyes discreetly. The annoyance was soon replaced with anger. She wasn't the type of person to let out her anger, especially in front of her father.

"You're kicking me out of my room so your precious apprentice can have it? This is not…fair. " She never told her father about how she felt about some certain situations, but her father had informed her about so many things in such a short time that she didn't have time to let it sink in.

"Life's not fair, Riza. I know you can comprehend the situation."

"Of course, I always have to understand. I can't wait to let a stranger sleep in my room…" She added ironically, closed the door of the office and returned to the kitchen. She got a piece of meat from the fridge and started slicing it angrily as if it was Roy's face. It was so unfair already! She knew it wasn't Roy's fault for sleeping on the couch but she was angry with him as well.

After she finished preparing the lunch she went to her bedroom to pack some of her things in a box. She didn't want Roy to see her personal belongings. She packed more than she planned so when she left the room it looked like no one had ever lived in it.

After Roy got out of the train he started looking for a cab. He read once more the note with Master Hawkeye's address. It was the first time in his 18 years that he was leaving Central. He was feeling so free and ambitious far from his aunt's pub.

After countless attempts of trying to stop a cab, finally one stopped and he got in. He hoped he wouldn't make a bad impression from the start to his master. The car left him in front of a small house that had a small garden and a shed. He entered the garden's gate and knocked at the door. He waited for a while.

Finally, a short man with a long and white face that held the pain of the past opened the door.

"You must be Roy Mustang. I am Berthold Hawkeye."

"Nice to finally meet you, sir." Roy said awkwardly as they shook hands and entered the house. A young blonde girl was waiting inside. She had a cautious and shy look on her face.

"This is my daughter-"

"I am Riza Hawkeye." She interrupted him to introduce herself.

"Roy Mustang. It's a pleasure, miss."

He couldn't see if she blushed because she turned her head in other direction. Gesture that made Roy sure she blushed.

"Now Riza, show Roy to his room." Master Hawkeye ordered to his daughter that said nothing and walked down the corridor. Roy followed her. She was somehow intimidating him. It was like she had an electric field around her so Roy kept the distance. She opened the door of a bedroom.

Roy first saw the colour of the walls. _Purple._ So could this room be Riza's? He would feel guilty to take her place. The fact that on the wall was written with big letters RIZA made him realize he had been right. He didn't like the awkward silence so he asked:

"So this is your room?"

"Usually it is as you can see, but for now on it's yours."

He somehow wanted to apology for using it but he didn't know how to so he simply said:

"It's a nice room. Thank you for lending it to me."

 _It's not like I had a choice_ , she thought for herself. She nodded and wanted to go out:

"We'll have dinner at 19:00 ." She closed the door and left him alone in his room. What a mysterious girl. He put the luggage down and let himself fall on the bed. He was really tired. So this was the start of his journey to becoming a state Alchemist. He didn't plan on telling his Master about his dream. Not yet. First, he had to see what kind of man he was.

* _Knock knock knock*_

This was awkward already. She told him to come to lunch at 19:00. Now, it was 19:00. The knocks at his door didn't seem to have any effect. How politely would it be if she opened the door herself? What if he was sick and passed out?

She slowly opened the door. She could see his figure in the dark on the bed. The light that crept from the outside lay on his chest. He was breathing. But who could sleep so heavily? She stepped in and sat down hesitantly near his bed.

"Ahem…Sir? Are you ok?" She couldn't call him by his name. She had just met him one hour ago. _Sir_ was fine. Even if he somehow looked like a young boy.

"Just…just a minute more." He murmured and started snorring.

Riza frowned. She was going to wake up this man even if he wanted or not.

"Sir." She said louder. "The dinner is ready, I worked very hard on it so do me this favour and come to eat it."

Still sleeping, he turned on one side and opened his eyes, now facing Riza. She crawled backwards while he got up. She was very startled. Of course she scared him... He had just woken up to see a girl watching him. She was sure she was blushing, fortunately, it was dark.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't want to-" she tried to say as she stood up.

"It's fine, don't worry, blame me for this. I guess I was very tired…it's been a long day for me."

Riza nodded and they both went out of the room, heading to the kitchen. Roy opened the door and saw an emotionless Berthold sitting down at the table. Riza knew better not to say anything. The situation was just going to become very dark. Punctuality was one of the things her father loved the most.

"Sir, I'm sorry I've been late."

"I can overlook that. _Today_. I value very much the punctuality."

So her father could tolerate other's mistakes. Roy had the advantages of being an alchemist.

"This will not happen again, sir." He said and sat down, same as Riza did. The atmosphere was uncomfortable because no one said anything. Riza was very used to the situation, but was worried because Roy might not feel comfortable. Wait, why was she worrying about that? She shouldn't care at all. The stranger took her room, didn't he? She shouldn't worry about him.

"So, sir, have you ever thought about becoming a state alchemist?"

Riza barely chocked with her water. Of all the things Roy could talk about he chose military.

"No. I've never been into military professions."

"I understand."

Poor boy will get used to the rules of the house soon enough, Riza thought. But still it was strange for her that her father could overlook that much. Was Roy's father such a close friend to her father? She had never heard about him. However she decided to help Roy.

"Don't worry, sir. My father isn't in too many things. You'll learn very fast." She saw that Roy grinned a bit glad she had said something. Her father was giving her a threatening look. "So, you are good at alchemy?" Riza continued.

"Well, I can transmute a few things but the reason I came here is to perfect myself. Miss, I suppose you're a skilled alchemist yourself."

"I-"

"My daughter was never into alchemy." Her father answered before she could say anything. "I tried to teach her alchemy when she was younger but she was very incapable of performing it." He revenged for what Riza said earlier. She wasn't hurt at all because she was used to her father's attitude. But she felt bad because he insulted her in front of someone else.

"Then it means that she is meant for something else, I'm sure."

"Thank you, sir, I hope so." They both smiled. Berthold held a bored face. After the meal was over, her father took Roy to his office while she cleaned the table. She needed to breathe some fresh air. Berthold had always had the ability to make the people around him feel uncomfortable.

She opened the door to his office and spoke:

"I'm going to do some shopping…umm, we have no more food supplies."

Berthold nodded. He was focused on giving Roy a huge pile of books. It was becoming heavier and heavier, the master still adding books on his student's arms. Finally, Berthold nodded proudly.

"That's enough for now. Before we can start our work I want you to read these books. They are extremely old and useful. Ask me questions if you don't comprehend something."

"Right, sir. Thank you."

Roy tried not to show his master his overwhelmed face. It was a lot to study, but to become a state alchemist he needed to work very hard. As he was sorting his books, he looked at his Master. He seemed really focused, trying to sketch some kind of pentagram…on his palm. The young novice forgot about his books, paying attention to what his master was doing. After he drew the alchemy circle, Berthold snapped his fingers and to Roy's astonishment, a little flame burst into the air and faded away.

"So close, yet so far." His master spoke disappointed.

"Sir, I'm not that skilled but creating flames through alchemy it's impossible. It was awesome." Roy answered enthusiastically.

"I spent the last years trying to perfect it. This will be the most powerful form of alchemy once I finalize it. Now, return to your books. Stuff like this isn't for everyone."

If his master had barely managed to perform Flame Alchemy, then Roy had a lot of chances to become a State Alchemist. Now he knew not to tell Berthold about his future plans. Maybe later…

One hour passed by and Roy's head felt full already. Even if he had managed to sleep one hour he still felt tired. He stood up and looked outside the office's window. It was raining. His Master observed his novice and spoke as if he could read Roy's mind.

"Riza's still outside. Let's hope that the food won't spoil because of the rain."

Roy arched an eyebrow. Was his master worried much more about the food than about his daughter? He could see that they had an odd relationship. Still, Riza seemed to be a nice girl. Once more, the master seemed to be reading his mind.

"Riza is a strong girl, the rain won't stop her."

"I guess so…"

"Anyway, it's enough for today. Go and rest, tomorrow we are going to work very hard."

"Thank you, master, have a good night."

Roy got out of his master's office and headed to his room. While he passed near the front door, it opened. Riza entered the house looking as if she fell in a puddle of mud, bloody scratches covering her hands. Certainly, Riza wasn't expecting to meet Roy. He was startled by the way she looked.

"Miss…what happened? Are you alright?"

She pressed her index finger against her lips silencing him and smiled as if everything was ok. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. I just…fell down and…yeah, but at least I bought milk and apples." She said and held up happily a bag.

"Oh well, those scratches don't look fine at all. If you'll let me look…" He said and held her free hand, examining it. She flinched a little and they both felt electrocuted for some reason. She lied. She might have fallen but her hands shouldn't be bleeding just because of that. It was much more to be said and he had no idea what happened. It wasn't wise to insist on the problem so he freed her hand.

"Take care of that."

"Sure I will. Good night, sir."

 **Thanks for reading guys. I'll try updating weekly. Maybe the characters seem a little OOC, but they are young and Arakawa didn't wrote too musc about their personalities at that time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys!**

 **I know I said I would update weekly, but I couldn't wait to upload a new chapter:) Check this out and tell me what you think:)**

Chapter 2

Problems at school, I suppose?

Riza had a rough night on the sofa from the living room. It was very narrow and every time she was turning on a different side it squeaked, waking her up. She even remembered that one time she fell off.

It was early in the morning when she gave up trying to fall asleep again. So she got up and took some bandages from a cupboard, wrapping them around her hands. She couldn't let her classmates see her wounds at school. Only Rebecca, her best friend, could know. Riza got dressed for school and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

When she passed near her father's office she saw that he was working. She wondered if he had slept during the night or worked all along. She said nothing to him, not being in the mood for his hurtful remarks. Yes, coffee would make her feel better.

While she was preparing it, someone opened the door of the kitchen, sniffing.

"Mmm, coffee! Good morning, Miss."

" 'morning, sir. Want some?"

He nodded while she poured coffee in two cups. They both sat down at the table. After they talked about boring and stupid things like weather and politics, Roy noticed her bandaged hands.

"How are your hands?"

"Fine, I told you it was nothing." She wasn't a good liar and probably Roy had observed that she couldn't have hurt her hands only from falling on the pavement. Before he could say something else, Berthold entered the kitchen.

"Why aren't you at school? Roy, I hope she doesn't bother you."

"I enjoy your daughter's presence."

Riza suppressed a smile and bit her lower lip. She wasn't used to being defended by someone.

"The classes start in one hour…" Riza said and got up. Her father was ruining her mood again. "Good luck today, sir." She told Roy and headed to the shed. Reading the armament diaries was going to make her feel better.

"What happened to your hands, Reez?" Rebecca asked concerned touching the bandages. "They haven't picked on you again, have they?"

"Yes, they did." She sighed. "They circled me and Kimblee tried knocking me down, but luckily I was coming from shopping so I tried to defend myself hitting him with a bottle of water."

"Oh my God, Reez…And after that what happened?"

Riza wanted to tell her the whole story but the first class was going to start so they entered the classroom. They sat in their desks when the professor entered. While he was writing on the blackboard, on Riza's desk fell a little note. She immediately looked at Rebecca who was winking at her.

'Tell me more about last night.' Was written on the note.

Riza knew it was risky, but wrote the answer on a piece of paper: 'Because his nose started bleeding, some guys of his gang knocked me down so I fell down on the shattered glass from the bottle. It was also raining so you can imagine how I looked like. Fortunately, when I thought they were going to kill me, one of them said that he had seen some cops so they all ran away. '

Riza eyed the teacher who was still writing and threw the note to Rebecca. Soon after, she received another one.

'I told you not to go out when it's dark. I hope your father hadn't seen you like that.'

'No, but his student did. I told him I only tripped and fell on the pavement. Don't think he believed me but whatever.'

'A student? You mean a boy? Is a boy living with you in the house? Tell me more! Is he young and handsome? '

'I wouldn't say handsome, but he seems strong. He's cool, but if he is as obsessed with alchemy as my father, then I'm moving with you.'

This time, Riza didn't check if the professor was writing on the blackboard and threw the note. Rebecca wanted to unfold it, when the teacher approached her desk and took the note. Riza thought she was going to faint. She wished the earth could swallow her right now.

"Students, pay attention a moment. Miss Hawkeye has something to share with all of us." He said and showed the note to the whole classroom as if it was a trophy. Riza and Rebecca tried to say something, but the professor waved his hand to make them silent.

"So, Miss Hawkeye I suppose this is about a boy." He started to read aloud. "I wouldn't say he's handsome, but he seems strong. He's cool, but if he is as obsessed with alchemy as my father, then I'm moving with you."

The students burst out laughing, Riza covered her face with her hands wishing it was just a dream. The professor grinned maliciously, feeding with Riza's embarrassment.

"I can't wait to show this note to your father, Miss Hawkeye. He will sure enjoy it as much as we did. And as punishment, you have to read in two days a book I'll assign by the end of the class. Also, you have to resume it."

"Sir no…" Riza tried to murmur, but it was too late. The teacher locked the note in his desk and continued teaching as if nothing happened. Riza couldn't focus the whole day on anything. Rebecca apologized to her continuously even if Riza told her that it wasn't her fault.

If her father read the note out of context…she didn't even want to imagine his reaction. That was it. There was no way she could take back the note.

As soon as she arrived home after the classes were over, she hoped she was invisible, but unfortunately, her father spoke from his office:

"Riza, don't forget to cook the meal."

She said nothing. She was used to this kind of greeting. She shut the entrance door and did the same with the kitchen's door. She was too stressed to think about the noise.

"Riza!" this time her father yelled irritated. She rushed to her father's office and opened the door. What if the teacher had called him? What if he knew it all?

"Stop shutting the doors so loudly." Riza tried not to roll her eyes. Roy simply lifted his shoulders to assure her that he wasn't disturbed by her noise. He was drawing a circle on the floor. She noticed his skill as a wooden Eiffel tower that measured one meter grew out of the floor when he pressed his hands against it.

"That's impressive." She whispered without realizing that she had voiced her thoughts.

"Thanks'." He said and grinned. She could bet that he transmuted the tower in that moment only to brag in front of her.

"Riza, I-" Berthold started.

"I got it, ok? I'm going to cook the meal." She said and tried not to shut the door loudly. While she was cooking she let her thoughts wonder. She didn't want to let her father know she thinks Roy is handsome. She would feel so awkward. The fact that she thought he was obsessed with alchemy will make him go mad. She wasn't hungry anymore so she cooked a meal for only two dishes.

When Roy and Berthold entered the kitchen, Riza simply excused herself saying that she's not hungry and that she had a lot to work for school.

She went into the living room and started to write her homework. What was she supposed to do with the extra assignment? She couldn't read a book like that in only two days. The teacher was crazy. She couldn't focus too much on her homework as her mind was creating possible scenarios.

She covered her face with her hands and sighed loudly. Berthold shouted from the corridor: "Riza, I have some business in the town. I don't know when I'll be back." Then, on a gentler tone he spoke to Roy:"If you need anything, ask my daughter."

Now that she was alone in the room she could roll her eyes. After she heard the entrance door closing she let her head fall on the school books.

"Problems at school, I suppose?" Roy asked as he saw the depressed Riza. She intrigued him for some reason and he really wished to get to know her.

"More than you could think about." She answered when she lifted her head from the book.

"You are a very mysterious girl, Hawkeye."

She looked at him arching an eyebrow.

"What? You cringed every time I called you 'miss' and I thought you are more the kind of person who likes being called by the surname."

"Maybe I am, Mustang."

"Then that's a deal. We are too young for formal things like these."

"I guess so." She shrugged and sat near him on the sofa.

"Now I know it's not my business, but because we became so informal I am very curious about what happened to you at school." Her father has never been interested in her problems so she felt weird to talk about them to a stranger, that actually wasn't a stranger anymore.

"Even if I told you, there is nothing you or I could do about it."

"Challenge accepted."

He somehow wanted to help her even thought he met her yesterday. She seemed like a sad person, too quiet for her age, too obedient and her father was quite harsh to her. She was that type of person that you can't help but want to make happy. He had also finished school some months ago so he was used to all sort of problems concerning it.

To his surprise, Riza stood up and said:

"This kind of discussions goes better with a cup of tea." She showed him a quick smile and headed to kitchen. He followed her. She felt like she could trust him. He seemed like a nice boy. Even if he wouldn't be able to help, at least he would listen to her. And maybe, talking to him would make her feel better. She told him to sit down at the table while she poured some water in a pot.

She told him all that happened, excluding the message from the note. After the tea was ready they drank it quietly. Riza noticed that Roy frowned, thinking deeply.

"Don't worry, we we'll work it out."

"We? What? It's over…he is going to show my father the note and that's it…"

"Look, you told me about your problem and I'm going to help you. It's called equivalent exchange; it's the principle of alchemy."

He somehow enjoyed her confused and innocent face. He was good enough at getting out of trouble. "We are going to your school, take the note and leave."

"B-But, we can't. The doors are locked, if we break them they'll find out that I broke into the school to take back the note."

"I am an alchemist." He said confidently and showed her a prideful smile. "I can open those doors without breaking them and they'll look like no one ever touched them."

"No, I don't think it's going to work. Thanks', but it's too risky." She sighed and sipped some tea. Maybe he was joking anyway. In fact, of course he was joking. Laughing of a young and stressed girl like her must have been funny.

"Look, Hawkeye, the fear may cloud your thinking, but I know we can do this. You shouldn't worry with such a skilled alchemist by your side. I can assure you that I am very good at making strategies and plans." Now she knew he really liked to brag about himself. The fact that he insisted proved her wrong. He wasn't joking. He really wanted to help. She bit her lips nervously.

"Wait, you really mean it? But what if someone catches us? Then I'll be in so much more trouble and…"

"It's barely night, who would be at school right now?"

She was playing anxiously with her hands. No one would be at school, but Kimblee's gang might be outside. Though, Roy was an alchemist, what if they could really do it?

"Then…I don't know...maybe we can do it." She murmured uncertainly. "Let's return before my father comes back. We don't need more trouble."

He nodded and followed her out of the house.

Roy and Riza rushed into the school direction. She looked at the sun. It was slowly setting down. Maybe they had enough time before nightfall. She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. It was the first adventurous thing from her boring life, if you don't count reading forbidden diaries.

As soon as they reached the school's gate, Riza hesitated.

Roy drew a circle on the ground, clapped his hands and pressed them against the gate. It opened instantly.

"Your father is an alchemist but you still show that startled face when you see me doing this."

As they entered the school's garden, Riza eventually answered:

"The only time I see father is at meals. He always stays closed in his office. So yes, I think I saw him using alchemy only a few times in my life."

Roy wondered why they had such a cold relationship when Riza spoke:

"I don't really remember very well those times when mum was alive, but I know we used to be a family. After she died, he closed himself with his Flame Alchemy work and gave up on having a social life. Or a life." "I'm sorry about your mother. But you know he cares about you, don't you?"

"Don't worry; I know that somewhere in his soul, aside from Flame Alchemy, he still cares about me." She smiled melancholically and told Roy to open the school entrance trying to change the subject. He could see that this wasn't something she liked to talk about. Both of them stepped into the building.

She took the lead up on some stairs. They were so close that she could actually believe they could make it. She showed him the classroom's door and he opened it. She was cautiously looking down the corridor.

"I'll stay here to see if someone's coming. You have to open that cupboard from the desk and take the note. Then, we'll leave."

Roy used a chalk to draw an alchemy circle, and then opened the cupboard. Through many papers he saw a little note. It wouldn't be nice to read it, but still, he was curious. He unfolded the little piece of paper. As he read it, he blushed a little. It wasn't hard to tell that the note was about him. She thought he was cool. He would have thought more about, but Riza called out:

"Someone's coming!" She came near him and he folded the paper as if he hadn't opened it. They heard the steps that were closer and closer. After he close back the cupboard's door, Roy took her hand and dragged her in the back of the classroom. Riza pushed down to desks in front of them so no one would see them hidden. They were crowded in the corner afraid to be seen.

The professor came in followed by a lady.

"The teenagers these days…can you believe that they talk trough notes? That's why I told you to come here Miss Secretary. I need Mr. Hawkeye's phone number."

Extremely anxious, Riza grasped Roy's shoulder.

"Let me first take the note." The professor unlocked the cupboard and started to look through it. "Well, it's very strange, miss. I am sure I put it here." The teacher threw out angrily all of the papers from the cupboard, desperately looking for the note.

"Sir, I advise you to give up. If you don't have the note it will be ridiculous to call her father without any proof."

"But I'm sure it's here!"

"Ouch." Roy whispered as Riza had her nails stiffed in his shoulder.

"Uh, sorry." She murmured.

"Sir, I'm having important business. Call me if you find the note." The secretary said and left the classroom. The professor looked at all his files and finally, gave up, swearing under his breath. He put everything back and eventually left the classroom. They stayed a few seconds more behind the desks and then got up. Roy gave her the note. She hoped he hadn't read it.

"It would be too risky to go out of school using the stairs. We have to use the window." Roy remarked and grinned. "I have a funny idea."

Riza was feeling excited holding the note and realized she wasn't in trouble anymore."If you can get us out of here without being seen, then you are really great." He could see her suppressing a smile. He thought that she should smile more, it suited her. He opened the window and drew a circle on the sill. After he pressed his palms against it, a long slide grew from the sill to the school's garden.

"When you said 'funny' I didn't think you meant it."

"Ah well, I am quiet imaginative. After you." He said and showed her the window. She could tell he was enjoying the situation. She was in a good mood and didn't want him to see her afraid again so she let herself slide down outside the window. Roy heard an "ouch" from outside and chuckled. Riza got up and waved at him. He let himself fall down the slide and met Riza there. It was evening already.

Using alchemy Roy destroyed the slide and together they headed outside the school grounds.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Riza said. "You really are a skilled alchemist."

"And I'm also, let me quote you: 'strong and cool'."

Riza stopped and turned bright red. So he had read the note. She wished once more that day for the earth to open and swallow her.

"I still don't get why you don't think I'm handsome, but whatever. C'mon, don't look at me like that, Hawkeye, if you were in my place you would have also rread it. It was too tempting."

"Fine. But don't take it for granted."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I already knew I was cool and strong."

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "And also arrogant." She added playfully and couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"You don't mean that, don't you?" He asked trying to seem outraged.

But she already had left, leaving him behind. Suddenly she stopped and showed him one of her quick smiles. "No, I don't. If you had been arrogant, you wouldn't have helped me. Thank you for today, really."

Roy ruffled his hair and followed her pleased. He wanted to say something, but from the dark shadows appeared a gang of teenagers with aggressive glances. Riza stepped back near Roy.

"You hired yourself a bodyguard, Hawkeye?" Kimblee asked ironically.

"You know these guys?" Roy asked her startled, thinking that she shouldn't know those men that didn't look friendly at all.

 **Thank you for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, it's finally Friday:))) Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

But you started to confess things first

He caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes. The strange guys looked far too dangerous to be friends with her, but why did they knew her name? "I can get us home through some shortcuts, you only have to stop them for a bit." She quickly whispered to him and he nodded.

"Got it."

Kimblee looked sternly at Roy who drew an alchemy circle.

"An alchemist? This game can be played by two players." Kimblee said and drew a pentagram as well. Roy made a high wall grow out of the pavement. Riza got his arm and ran with him on some narrow roads between some blocks. They heard the wall breaking and soon they saw behind them the whole gang.

They tried to get lost in the maze of blocks and finally hid behind some junk cans. It was very dark outside and it was hard to see anything. They leaned down the wall on the ground and stayed silent until Roy spoke first whispering, afraid not to be heard by the gang:"Who the hell are those guys and what the hell do they want from you?!"

Riza was still breathing heavily and he noticed a hint of hesitation in her voice when she answered.

"I don't know who they are. I know only that the one who's alchemist it's called Kimblee and that his family wants my father's flame alchemy work. They wanna kidnap me so they can get it in exchange."

"But this is crazy, Hawkeye! Does your father know about this?"

"No. He has been working too many years on it. He sacrificed too many things for it. I can't let him lose it all just because of me."

They both sighed. Roy thought about the irony that his life was so simple yesterday and now he was running away with a 16 years old girl from some psychopaths. A heavy rain started to fall on them. When Riza wanted to get up sure that the gang had lost them, something like a tentacle made of pavement caught her leg, making her fall. She started to scream as the thing was dragging her along the narrow road between the blocks.

Roy moved fast and caught her hand.

"Hold on!" He could see Kimblee controlling the tentacle using an alchemy circle. Roy still had the chalk in his pocket but the heavy rain was erasing his pentagrams. He swore under his breath while trying to hold firmly Riza's hand.

"C'mon, c'mon!"

There was too much pressure for him. He created a plan that was extremely risky. The walls weren't wet but they were far from him. He wouldn't be able to hold Riza's hand and draw the circle on the wall. He had to let go of her for some seconds.

"I promise this is going to work, ok?"

He let go of her and tried to ignore her scream. He quickly drew the pentagram and created a wide wall that separated them from Kimblee and cut the tentacle. Riza was down on the pavement. Roy ran to her and helped her get up, but she gasped: "My ankle, it hurts, I can't stand on it…"

Even though it was raining and probably Kimblee had also problems with drawing a pentagram, Roy knew they didn't have enough time, so he waited no more and lifted her up.

She told him in which direction to run.. It was strange, but she was feeling safe in his arms. He had risked a lot for her today. Suddenly she thought that it hasn't been that bad that the teacher had taken her note, after all, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

Roy hoped they would be home before his master returned. Soon, they reached the fence's gate. Once Roy, still carrying Riza, entered the garden, they found an angry Berthold waiting in front of the house entrance.

Both Riza and Roy widened their eyes not expecting to see him there. She whispered to Roy to let her down. As soon as she touched the ground, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Finally." Berthold said very angry. "I don't have the key from the house. I thought both of you wouldn't leave while I am away." Riza got the key out of her pocket and handed it to her father. Roy helped Riza step into the house once Berthold opened the door.

"I suppose this happened because of my daughter. Sorry if she distracted you with her childish behavior, Roy."

"Sir, I am to blame. I asked Riza to show me around…you know, the surroundings. And while we were walking she slipped on mud."

"Actually, I went alone in the town and I fell down because of the mud. My ankle was hurting so I went to the nearest phone cab and called home for Roy."

"Sir, your daughter tries to defend m-"

"No sir, I mean father, it is my fault!"

"Silence, both of you. Riza, leave my student alone. And Roy, don't get involved in Riza's problems."

Both Roy and Riza bowed their heads down like two scolded kids. Riza knew it was only her fault for all. She owed him a lot.

"Now, Roy, go to my office and study the metal transmutation. Riza, you can go to Miss Brown to see if your ankle is broken or something." Miss Brown was a doctor that lived in the neighborhood, near her house. During summer, Riza would helped her in the garden or cooking. She had her arm around Roy's shoulders when he wanted to open the front door. "Roy, I told you to go and read. Riza will do well on her own."

"But sir, she can't walk alo-"

"I'm going to be fine, ok?" Then she said something on a tone that only Roy could hear: "You've done too much for me already."

He looked at her stumbling outside the house until Berthold closed the door. He suddenly felt very angry towards his master's decision. How could he be so harsh with his daughter?

"Are you going to stare at that door for the rest of the night?" Berthold asked, already in his office. Roy shook his head to blow off his thoughts and went to his master's office.

\- It was very late when he headed to his bedroom. The living room's door was partly opened so Roy could see that the lights were on. Even if his head was hurting he decided that visiting Riza won't be a bad idea. He knocked at the door even though it wasn't closed. He heard Riza's voice that told him to come in.

He stepped inside and closed the door. If his master saw them together, they would be in trouble again. She gestured to him to sit on the couch near her.

"How's your leg?" he started.

"Fortunately it's not broken. I just have to rest, that's all. Are you alright? You don't look well either."

"My head is hurting. Too much for one day." He said and smiled amused. "Yes, indeed. I started reading the book I have to resume for school, but my eyes are closing." She said tiredly. Roy frowned and then grinned. Riza saw him doing this earlier in the kitchen when he created the plan about the note, but she decided to say nothing about it. "Look, I'm sorry. If I hadn't let you come with me at school, neither of this would have happened." She said and started to play with one of her blond locks. He didn't want to talk to her right now about Kimblee because she looked like she was already feeling down, but he made a mental note to discuss the problem the next days.

He had thought about it and realized he wasn't regretting the day's events at all. In fact, it was long since something interesting had happened in his life.

"And it would have been a boring day and we would still be awkward with each other and your father would have found out about the note. I think it's better that the events occurred this way. C'mon ,Hawkeye, you've had fun, hadn't you?"

"Actually, I did. It was nice to get to know each other better. You're not as bad as I thought you'd be."

He smiled. He hadn't had so many friends in his childhood, so he knew the way she felt when befriending someone new. He still felt her electric field, but it was strange, because now it wasn't making him want to keep the distance.

"If we are confessing mushy things," he said only to see her roll her eyes, "then I think we are making a good team."

She knew he was right, but she didn't like mushy things so instead of approving she remarked: "Go to sleep, Mustang, your head is hurting too bad."

"But you started confessing things first."He tried defending himself and took a high pitched voice trying to imitate Riza's: "It was nice to get to know each other better. You are cool and strong and I am too perky to admit how handsome you are!"

Riza took a pillow from near her and hit him. He started to chuckle loudly, annoying her. "I don't sound at all like that! And I'm not perky! You are quite hypocrite: 'I am the most skilled alchemist from the whole time. I'm perfect and everyone is supposed to like me!' "

He took a pillow too and hit her. "At least I can imitate you better. Everybody knows I don't sound like that." She hit him back. "Well, you should hear yourself, then!"

They started to pillow-fight like two kids. They were laughing out loud, feathers flying around them. Roy forgot about his headache and Riza forgot about her hurt leg. Disturbed by the noise, Berthold followed it until he reached the living-room's door. He wanted to open the door and tell them to shut up, but stopped. Since his wife died, he hadn't heard his daughter laugh. He knew he was extremely rigid to Riza, but it was better to prepare her for the future, so she would avoid suffering and disappointment.

He left and promised himself not to let them escape so easily the next time they would interrupt his work. Finally, they stopped and sat down tired. Feathers were tangled in their hair. After all, Riza realized it hadn't been a bad day at all. After a few moments, they said good-night to each other and Roy went in his bedroom.

He decided that if the headache had left him, then he could study a little more. Where was his pen? He looked on the desk and lifted some books, but it was nowhere to be found. Maybe it had fallen down. Roy started to crawl on the floor. Suddenly, he saw it under the bed. It was near a black medium-sized box. He moved it so he could reach his pen.

What was in the box? It was a bit heavy. Roy thought that it couldn't be something too private because it wasn't locked. He swore to himself that if he found something very personal for Riza, like a diary, he would close the box right away.

His eyes widened in astonishment as he found on a piece of purple velvet inside the box a silver gun. Why would Riza keep a gun under her bed? For self-defense? Roy held the gun in his hand and started to inspect it. Maybe it wasn't Riza's, but it was easy to conclude that she really valued it.

Also, it wasn't charged. Maybe it wasn't for self-defense. Roy simply shrugged and put the gun back in the box. He hid it under the bed as if no one has ever touched it. After all, it was normal for a 16 years old girl to own a gun, was it? No, it wasn't, but Roy decided not to think about it.

He sat at his desk and started to do some research on the books his master had given to him. Roy didn't enjoy that much the theory. He preferred practice rather than it. As the time passed, he wondered if it was really cold or if he was the only one who felt it. As the headache had returned he decided to go to sleep. It had been a long day and maybe that's why he was feeling strange.

Riza had stayed as well until late hours as she was trying to read the book, but it seemed impossible. At some point she gave up and fell asleep too.

The next morning, Riza's been woken up by her father's angry voice.

"In fifteen minutes you should be at school. Am I the only one punctual here? Roy isn't awake either…"

"Fifteen minutes?" She asked herself and rushed into the kitchen. She quickly drank her coffee and then dressed up for school. As she was going to walk out of the house, she was greeted by a sleepy Roy. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked like he hadn't sleep at all.

"'morning, Hawkeye…"

"What happened to you?" She asked startled. "Has my father beaten you for being late?" He gave her a quick smile and answered:

"I might have caught a cold. But it's nothing serious. Now, go to school, I don't want to be blamed if you are late." He joked and watched her leave the house.

Roy entered the kitchen and observed that Riza had left him a mug of coffee. He wanted to savor it, but Berthold entered and spoke:

"We have a lot of work for today and you look like you're sick. Probably because that daughter of mine dragged you through rain yesterday."

"I told you it wasn't like that."

"Roy, I am an old man and I can tell when someone's lying. I don't know what happened and I assume Riza's lying too. And I don't even want to know as long as you haven't killed someone. Now," He said changing the subject "I haven't asked you yet what you are planning to do with the alchemy in the future."

What was he supposed to say? He needed a good excuse so his master won't question him any farther. It wasn't wise to tell him about being a State Alchemist.

"Umm, I am planning to help people, that's all."

"I see." He nodded.

It wasn't a lie. After all, a State Alchemist helps people as well. He decided to change the subject by asking his master about the things he had read last night. By the end of the conversation he was coughing loudly, his head hurting him again. Berthold told him to get some rest because he won't comprehend anything if he didn't feel right.

Roy went to his bedroom and lay on his bed. He was ready to fall asleep when he remembered something that made him get up: he hadn't called his aunt since he got here…he remembered her telling him sternly to call her as soon as he would got there.

But he certainly couldn't call her now, when his voice sounded like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys, how are you? It's Friday and here's a new chapter:)**

Chapter 4

Confronting the world on their own

When Riza came home from school, her father told her to buy some medicine for Roy. Probably he had caught a cold while running in the rain the day before. She felt bad for that, so aside from his medicine, she added two cups of tea and cookies. She hoped he wasn't sleeping when she knocked on his bedroom's door.

She entered at the hearing of his voice and greeted him with a smile. He put aside the alchemy book he was reading and arched an eyebrow as she put the tray on his desk.

"Hi there, looks like you really caught a cold."

"I still don't think so." He answered and started to cough.

"I see. That's why I brought you some medicine. Yummy." She said trying to cheer him up.

He frowned.

"I also brought you cookies and tea." He smiled and took one cup while Riza was sipping from hers. "Look, I know it's my fault that you're sick…so, I'm sorry." She apologized awkwardly, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just fine. Thanks' for everything." He taking a cookie of the tray. "Besides, I get to take a break from alchemy"

Riza took the book he was reading earlier, sat down at his desk and looked through it. "Well, break means break, so don't obsess over alchemy-"

"Otherwise you move to Rebecca, I know."

Riza remembered what she had written in the note and they both started to laugh. Their laughter was interrupted by Berthold who came in. He had his usual face of 'I don't even want to know what's happening'.

"I'm going to the library. Maybe I can take something useful for you, Roy."

"That would be great, master." Roy answered pleased, even though Riza could see that he wasn't a big fan of theory. "Riza."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Roy."

"He's in good hands."

Berthold got out of the room and Roy crossed his hands. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Oh, Mustang, you can be such a kid sometimes."

"What? But you are the kid here…how old are you? Fifteen?"

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to contradict him, but stopped as she saw the box under her bed. She bit her lips realizing she had forgotten it there and it wasn't in its original place. She crawled on the floor and picked it up. She took back her place on the chair and put the box on her lap, feeling his guilty gaze upon her.

She took the silver gun out and got from one of the drawers of the desk a screw driver. She started to disassemble the gun as if she was doing that every day.

"You touched it, didn't you?"

"Umm…maybe? How could you tell that anyway?"

"I simply know. Weren't you taken aback when you saw it? A _sixteen years old teenager_ who owns a weapon?" She inquired accenting her age and examining the contents of the gun. "First I was, but then I saw it wasn't charged and I was like: Phiu, she isn't going to kill me." She giggled in response and started to assemble the gun back. He noticed a glimpse of melancholy in her eyes as he moved his sight from her hands to her face.

"It was my mum's. She was captain in military. She was killed on the battlefield. This" she said looking at the gun "and some armament diaries are all that's left from her." She reassembled the gun and put it back in the box. "Father doesn't have to know about these."

He nodded and for a second he saw a very interesting side of her. She was mysterious indeed, but he wouldn't have thought she had a gun hidden under the bed.

"You seem to be gifted with the guns. I've never seen someone assemble and disassemble a gun so fast. Have you ever shot something…or someone?" He asked and grinned trying to change the subject that seemed to sadden her.

"Well, gifted is a little too much. I learned everything from the diaries." She smiled and went on. "No, I have never shot and I don't intend on doing that. This is my mum's gun …anyway, I want it to remain the way it is." She finished and placed the box back under the bed. "Enough about my family. Tell me more about yours."

He wanted to answer but the doorbell rang. Riza told him to wait a second and headed to the entrance. She opened the door and saw a young woman with a dark hair braided in dread locks.

"Hello, dear, is Berthold Hawkeye living here?" She said reading the name from her palm.

"He isn't home right now, I am his daughter."

"That means that my moronic brother is also here." She looked on her palm and added: "Since Monday?"

"Oh, you mean you're Mustang's sister?" She asked a little taken aback by the unexpected visitor.

" _Older sister._ Yes, I'm Izumi Curtis. Not Mustang anymore. Probably Roy told you many things about me."

Riza had a funny and confused face. "Well, by the way, I'm Riza Hawkeye, come inside." She said and led her to the living room. "I'm going to call Roy here. He is a bit sick, you know."

"That moron. Don't worry, let me call for him. It will be way quicker." Riza wanted to say something, but Izumi shouted:"Roy, bro, move your ass here!"

Riza widened her eyes as she heard some doors shouted and Roy stormed into the living room recalling the well known voice of his sister. Now that Riza saw them together she realized how much they looked alike. They had the same dark eyes. "Iz, what are you doing here?"

Riza was happy that he asked that as she was very curious too.

"Well, I was passing by and Aunt Christine asked me to check on you. She said you haven't called her even though she had told you to. I told her not to have expectations from a moron." "I am sick and I didn't want to worry her with my hoarse voice. And I'm not a moron. I started my apprenticeship and I'm doing well already. Tell her, Hawkeye." Roy said proudly and looked at her for help.

"Ah, yes, Roy is truly gifted, Miss Curtis."

"Call me Izumi, dear. Still, he is only a beginner. Also, I'm sorry if he sometimes annoys you, it's his main talent."

"I learned that from you, Iz." He fought back and they started to laugh. Riza had always wondered how it was like to have a brother or a sister. They were…cute after all.

"How's Sig doing?"

"He's fine, taking care of the butchery." Riza supposed he was her husband and said."You are very young to be married."

"Oh sweetie, you can't decide when you fall in love."

Riza thought about it. Aside from a boy from the first grade that she liked, she realized she had never fallen in love. She wasn't the type that looked at boys or that dressed up for boys. That was Rebecca's type and both of them sometimes wondered how that they were best friends when they were so different.

After a chit-chat, Izumi said that she had to return in Dublith. While Roy and Riza were saying good-bye to her in the garden, she suddenly fell on the ground and started to cough blood.

"Izumi!" They both yelled and sat on the ground near her. Roy knew what was happening. Since his sister had attempted human transmutation she was somehow ill. "I'm fine. Just take me to hospital." She tried to murmur.

Roy helped Izumi to get up while Riza stopped a cab. She wondered what was happening to the young woman. She was feeling well and all of a sudden she was spitting blood.

* * *

While Izumi was in the room of the hospital recovering, Roy explained to Riza that Izumi had this strange incurable illness that she could live with. Riza seemed to be okay with the explanation as she didn't asked anything more. Roy didn't want to tell her about Human Transmutation. It was a too dreadful and complicated subject for a young girl.

They were looking outside the window of the waiting room at the beautiful sunset.

"It's nice that your aunt worried about you. Don't forget to call your parents too."

"Umm, actually, my parents died 12 years ago. My aunt brought me and Izumi up."

Riza covered her mouth surprised by the awful reveal. She was feeling terrible for him. So that's why her father said that he had been friends with Roy's father. Because his father was dead. She wished she hadn't asked that question.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine, don't worry. You couldn't have known."

"I feel bad about always whining about my mum's death. Probably I remembered you about your own parents."

"You weren't whining, Riza. Sometimes I miss them too, I guess it's okay to think and talk about them."

He called her 'Riza' for the first time. He probably considered the situation too serious for 'Hawkeye'. She cracked a smile. He was right about everything. She had somehow started to admire him even though they knew each other only for three days . While she still had her father, he had lost both of his parents and still he seemed to be enjoying every second of life, risking and reaching wherever he wanted.

Maybe she had a lot to learn from him. He was smiling too as he realized that he and Riza had things in common even if it seemed impossible. They were both confronting the world on their own.

Soon enough, Izumi was feeling better and even if Roy insisted that she should stay in the hospital during the night, she objected saying that she wanted to take the next train to Dublith. At the station, Izumi said goodbye to Riza and she stepped back when Roy wanted to do the same, giving them a brother-sister-moment.

"Take care, moron. Learn alchemy and do something useful in life." She said patting him on the shoulder. "Well, you are the one who should take care of herself. Please." He demanded glaring concerned at her.

"I'm your older sister, moron. I can take care of myself." She said and frowned, then added on a gentler tone "This is the life I get to live." He could see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, but she wasn't the one to talk about depressive subjects, so instead she smiled and whispered:

"She seems to be a lovely girl. I haven't spent so much time with her, but my instincts say that you should not let her go." Roy blushed and ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"Izumi, this is not your business and, I and Hawkeye are only friends for your own concern. So stop giving me advices. I'm not desperate." He said and crossed his arms on his chest. In the Central he would change his girlfriends monthly, so indeed he wasn't the one to complain about that.

"Someone seems a little bit annoyed by this topic." She chuckled and hugged him, then looked at her watch. "It seems like it's the time my train leaves. I'm sorry we can't talk much more about this." He rolled his eyes and said goodbye to his sister. " Don't forget to tell Aunt Christine I'm fine."

She nodded and left in the train. Roy returned to Riza.

"Your sister seems to be an interesting person. She's nice."

"You can bet on that." He answered as they were heading back home. They had grown up together after all…it helped them a lot to have each other after their parents' death. "By the way, tell me your father has a key, in case he had returned before us." Riza covered her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Let's better hurry home, maybe we'll be luckier this time."

* * *

Berthold arrived home after them, fortunately. He found the two teenagers in the living-room, on the couch. It looked like Roy was helping Riza to study at History. ' _Maybe they needed a simple day after whatever they have done yesterday_ ' Berthold thought and decided that it has been a good decision to let Roy take a break. Little did he know about what they've been through.

Roy and Riza decided not to tell him about Izumi. It was too much to talk about and he didn't need to know anything about it. The last days had been pretty full so Riza usually did her homework in the evening. It was good that Roy helped her with History. She had never been that good at it, but he seemed very excited about the subject.

"C'mon, Elizabeth. It's a very interesting chapter and it's not difficult at all."

"How did I end up to be a queen? I don't even like politics."

"Oh, good, you know who was Elizabeth." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

Berthold rarely managed to focus on his work, always being interrupted by their laughter. The hours passed by and finally he could enjoy the silence.

Riza didn't find the time to finish reading the stupid book for school and hoped that the next day, the professor would forget to question her about the punishment. She hardly fell asleep that night, creating imaginary scenarios about the following day. 888

Riza opened her eyes the next morning and found a note and a written paper on her blanket. She blinked many times so she could read the content of the note:"A queen is too busy to obey the teacher's orders, after all, she has more important things to do."

Near the note, on the piece of paper, she found the resume of the book she was supposed to read. She bit her lips excitedly not believing her eyes how lucky she could be. She let herself fall back on the pillows a wide smile spreading on her face. She knew Roy wasn't in his room as she heard him talking to her father in his office. She got up, wrote something on a piece of paper and let it on his bed.

She drank her coffee and left for him a filled cup as usual. She wanted to talk to him that morning, to thank him, but it was clear that he and her father were working hard. Before she left for school she opened the office's door and cleared her throat, interrupting her father who was talking:

"I'm leaving for school." Then she eyed only Roy and went on, "Elizabeth is lucky to have someone so helpful by her side." She closed the door and left, leaving her father looking questionably at Roy who simply shrugged, but couldn't hold back a grin. Berthold decided to give up on understanding what was happening between Roy and Riza and continued to talk about the previous topic. Later on, he went to his room to take one of the alchemy books his master had given to him. His attention was caught by a folded piece of paper on the mattress of his bed. He picked it up assuming who had written it. 'What would the queen do without the king?' Roy smiled and reread the note a few times, feeling a warm feeling inside.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it:) Visit also my twitter profile TheLionGirl14 (without space) if you are interested in my tweets about my life or royai:) Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody, it's Friday!**

Chapter 5

Our little secret

The hours at school passed quickly. The professor was very annoyed because Riza had done her homework and probably because he couldn't find the note. Rebecca listened very excitedly to Riza's story. She told her about her last encounter with Kimblee, when Roy had helped her.

"I already love this guy, Riz. He even helped you with the resume. What do you wish for more?"

"I beg your pardon?" Riza asked amused.

"I think he's flirting with-"

"Shut up, Rebecca. I don't even want to hear if it starts like this." Riza said and covered her ears.

"Okay, be in denial. But if one day you'll decide to listen to my theories, you know where you can find me." They both started to chuckle, Riza still making fun of her friend's assumptions. Roy was being just a nice guy and that was all. Riza was sure of that. They were only friends.

On her way home, Riza's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise that was coming out of a bush. Her eyes widened and a reckless idea came to her mind when she saw what was producing the noise.

* * *

She rushed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Milk was good? Hmm, some meat would be better. She didn't even notice that Roy was at the table, drinking his coffee.

"The Hawk's very hungry, I assume."

Riza jumped back and turned to Roy while holding a can of milk and some ham. She rolled her eyes amused at his remark.

"And the Mustang seems to be in the right mood to scare to death the Hawk."

"Ah well, more or less. At least, after so many hours of work I can savor the coffee and make funny jokes."

"And you say I'm the kiddo. Whatever, thank you for the resume. Really. But I want you to stop."

"Stop doing what?"

"Being so nice because I feel bad because I owe you a lot already."

"Hey Hawkeye, I hope you realize I don't do these things to get something back, don't you? What am I talking about actually? I did things that anyone would have done. It's not my fault I was sleepless last night. I had to write the resume." He showed an innocent smile and shrugged, looking at the aliments Riza was holding.

"Also, I know your father said not to get involved in your problems but it's not my fault you have only interesting problems. So if you're not starving, what are you doing with the food and the guilty face?" Riza didn't wait much more. She couldn't wait to share with Roy the news. She kind of got used to the partners-in-crime thing, even though they knew each other for three days.

"Come after me."

She was mysterious again and he quite enjoyed that. He followed her outside the house, at the shed's door. She took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. A chuckle escaped from Riza when she saw Roy's confused face.

"Puppies?!"

Five brown fluffy little puppies with big eyes were looking at Roy and Riza, waving their tails. Riza closed the door behind them and turned on the light. She knelt and caressed one of the puppies heads. Roy sat near her and arched and eyebrow while petting a little puppy that was rubbing his head against him.

"I found them on my way home. They were crying and trembling and it was clear that they had no mother. What should I have done? They are so sweet!" Riza said and nuzzled with one of the puppies.

"I love dogs too." Roy said as he held a puppy. "But you know what I want to ask."

"No, father won't approve of them. Animals aren't his cup of tea" She sighed. She started to feed every puppy with meat and gave Roy the can of milk. He poured it into the bowl Riza took from the kitchen.

Roy let everything sink in. He didn't want to imagine his master's reaction towards the puppies. Roy wanted to help Riza see why they couldn't keep five puppies hidden in a shed. He was the adult, wasn't he?

"I know you want to keep them, but it would be wiser to set them free. It won't be easy for you to hide five puppies here."

"For me it won't, but what about 'for us'?" She asked and looked at him with big puppy eyes while holding a puppy. She knew that before, she had told Roy not to do things for her anymore, but the situation was different. It had to be their little secret. She considered him already a good friend, so why not to share this with him? Roy's heart started to melt. It was one of the cutest scenes he had ever seen. So dogs were Riza's weakness. He had never seen her so soft. He had to be strong though.

"Hawkeye, I can't take care of puppies and in the same time attend my apprenticeship. I would love to keep them all, but I'm afraid-"He stopped to look at her disappointed gaze. Damn, he felt heartless. Being an irresponsible adult sucked already. "Someone told me once that fear may cloud the thinking of one. Of course, I can't force you to do something like this, because as I said, you have already done enough for me, but when I saw them I thought about something…"

Roy was impressed that she had quoted his previous words. He didn't think they had been so important for her. And he truly wanted to help her, for no reason.

"What?"

"Never mind, it's stupid." She said as she placed the puppy near the bowl of milk.

"I'm sure it's not."

"If I had a second chance, why wouldn't they have one too?"

"Umm?"

"Listen, Mustang, since you came here, I've had a great time. I know we have just met three days ago, but you made a change. I can't remember when I last laughed so hard or when I risked so much and had no regrets. I think I can say that I am happy. And when I saw these puppies, as bad as they looked like, I could only think about giving them a chance to live their life. Maybe it sounds stupid and puerile, but this is how I see the things."

He couldn't say anything. Her words simply took him aback. Did his presence meant so much to her? Did he change her life so much? He smiled realizing that it wasn't so bad having her by his side either. He had never lived something as intense as running away from Kimblee.

And he knew Riza wasn't saying all those things only to make him help her with the puppies. What Riza said were pure and sincere words. Roy could tell that because in this little time they spent together, he had discovered the two sides of Riza: the ironic and bossy shell and the soft and carrying core. He had no idea how he could learn so fast so many things about a person. She was like a gun, Roy thought, there is needed someone to pull the trigger for the bullet to be shot. Maybe, for the best of her to come out, the right person needed to come into her life.

It was the first time in his life when a girl made him not to know what to say, so he decided to be as sincere as she has been. She was playing anxiously with one of her blonde locks. Roy took it from her fingers and gently placed it behind her ear.

"I didn't know I did so much. That's why you were saying you owe me a lot. I didn't consider I could do something as nice as what you said. You know, I've had a great time too, Hawkeye. I can assure you that you are the coolest girl I know. You are special in a good way. And these things are said by someone who really knows many girls." He added and they both blushed.

The silence was disturbed by one of the puppy's barks and Roy said:

"So how can I refuse you and these little guys? I'm in."

"Yes!" She squeaked and punched his shoulder playfully. "Thanks', really."

"Don't thank me yet, I don't know if we can keep them hidden for very long." He answered honestly and ruffled his hair intrigued by the situation they were in.

Roy transmuted a dog house in the back of the shed, so the puppies would have a place for their own and Riza placed some blankets there. They decided that while Riza was at school, Roy would feed the puppies and make sure Berthold wouldn't enter the shed and when Riza was home she would take care of that. They were happy that during weekends it would be easy as both of them would be at home.

Also, Roy told Riza that she should start looking for owners for the puppies. They weren't going to stay the same size forever and it'll become difficult to keep some huge dogs hidden in a shed. Riza approved, realizing it was the best way.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and fortunately Berthold hadn't found out about the little secret. It was already winter and Riza was still looking for owners. She had asked even Miss Brown, but she refused saying that she had too many cats that might not like the company of a dog.

Roy and Riza's relationship improved as the days gone by. After Berthold was going to bed, they were spending time together in the shed until late hours. They were discussing about everything they could think about and were playing with the puppies. Riza's marks were becoming higher and higher. When Berthold was signing her test papers he was nodding pleased, making both Roy and Riza happy.

On Saturday morning it was snowing heavily to Roy and Riza's excitement.

They were admiring the falling snow while drinking their coffees.

"I've always liked the snow…" Riza said looking dreamy through the window.

"I guess you'll change your opinion after this alchemist" he said pointing at himself "will throw snowballs at you."

"I bet that without your alchemy I would bury you in snow." She said waving her hair in a teasing way.

"Challenge accepted."He answered back proudly, in a way that made Riza roll her eyes. Their fun was interrupted by Berthold who entered. He seemed to be in a good mood when Roy broke the silence.

"Sir, what are we studying today?"

"You can take a break. It's better if you won't work so hard during the weekends. You really work a lot during the week. And I'm not talking only about alchemy." He said referring to the fact that he was helping Riza as well with school stuff.

"Oh, sir, I hope you know that I and Riza are only having fun. There's not effort at all, she's a smart girl." Riza closed her eyes proudly and sipped from her cup. It felt nice to be appreciated by Roy.

"I know she is intelligent, however her marks started to become higher since you started helping her. And that's not bad." Both Roy and Riza nodded. If Berthold was saying that something was good, then it was more than perfect. They dressed up with some thicker clothes and went into the garden. It was still snowing when Riza let herself fall down in the snow.

"Hey, Mustang! I kind of get stuck here." She shouted from the snow.

"I'm afraid I can't find you Hawkeye!" He joked looking for her into the huge mass of snow.

"I'm freezing here!" She said hitting the snow with her hands and feet. Roy came near her and started to laugh. "What would you do without me?"

"I would freeze for sure." She answered returning a smile. He offered her a hand, but when she grabbed it, he lost his balance as she pulled him down. She didn't mind his weight as he rolled of her, in the snow.

"I should have expected this from you, _kiddo._ " He said, trying to annoy her. He grinned when the answer came:

"Yeah?" She asked trying to get up and collected as much snow as she could. He was still stuck in the snow when Riza came in front of him and threw everything she collected on him. "I told you that without alchemy you're useless."

Roy got up, snow remaining stuck in his hair. "Then you will see what I can do using alchemy."

"What? No!" she shouted realizing what was about to happen. Roy drew on the snow an alchemy circle and transmuted a huge pile of snow balls. He started throwing them one by one after Riza who was running. Using alchemy, Roy made a pile of snow to grow out of nowhere in front Riza. She tripped over it and fell down. Roy approached her, holding one last snow ball. When she was sure he would throw it, he spoke. "Even if you are a different type of girl, I can't hit a lady that fell down and can't attack back." He said and sat down.

"How honorable you are, Mister Mustang. I bet you made me fall down only to say those words."

"Okay, officially you started to know me way too well." He said ruffling his hair. They both got up and went into the shed to see the puppies. They were staying in their little house. They were bigger than two weeks ago, and fatter.

"The weather is changing." She said thinking about the heavy snow. "I hope we'll find owners sooner. The shed isn't the most proper place to take care of five puppies."

"I am sure there must be someone who would like to take care of these fluffy balls."

Roy and Riza returned inside and changed into something dryer, their hair starting to dry from the warmness of the house. They sat on the couch, on their favourite place and started to chat:

"So, you know, I talked to my aunt and next Sunday I'm going to Central, to celebrate Christmas and New Year."

"That's very nice. You get to see your relatives and friends." Riza said calmly while brushing her long blond hair. She could see that this information was leading to something.

"Well, yes. I will return in January. And I wanted to tell you something, but please don't be angry."

"Shoot it."

"I want you to promise me that while I'm away you won't do anything reckless that might put you in danger. I mean, don't go out when it's getting dark." He said with a meaningfully look.

Riza felt something warm inside her. He cared about her safety. But even so, he didn't know how many times she had managed to escape Kymblee's attacks. She didn't want him to think that she was a damsel in distress.

"Well, you know that I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I want to be sure you are going to be okay, that's all. And I'm not talking only about Kimblee, Hawkeye. Be careful not to fall on the ice." He added amused of her facial expression.

"You say some things only to see how my face reacts, don't you?"

"Maybe." He said innocently. "So your final answer is…"

"I'll take care, go and have fun and don't worry about me, okay?"

"Good. And secondly-"

"What?"

"Can I braid your hair?" It was something he had had in his mind since a few days ago. He was curious if her hair was as soft as it seemed. Riza smiled and bit her lips.

"I've never been good at this. How come you know how to do it?"

"Well, you know already that I grew up surrounded by girls and women so I might have learnt some tricks."

"Right." She shrugged and turned her back to him, letting his fingers play with her hair. He realized he was right, her hair was soft indeed.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I won't be able to post a new chapter next week, I will be in a summer camp without my laptop:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, sorry for the late delay:( I've been away from home for the past two weeks and I didn't have my laptop with me. I will try posting two chapters this week so I can make it back for the long waiting:)**

Chapter 6

Everything's going to be alright

Riza adored the way Roy had braided her hair and after a long night, the next morning she let it fall freely on her shoulders. She observed how cute she looked with curls. After she changed from her pajamas, she headed to the kitchen where she found Roy drinking coffee and Berthold reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." She said as she came in.

Berthold put the newspaper down on the table and looked at his daughter. She looked different. But not only her hair was changed, so seemed her mood. He waited, hoping he would find out what happened from the teenagers' conversation.

"'morning, Hawkeye. Your hair looks lovely." Roy said and smirked.

"It's your merit though. It really looks cute."

Wait. When did it all happen? Roy braided Riza's hair? So they really were close friends. He remembered seeing them yesterday in the garden playing in the snow like two kids. Maybe it was good for Riza to make new friends. He only remembered her best friend…Rita, no, Rihanna, no, Rebecca, that was it. He congratulated himself for remembering and added:

"It seems like many things happen in this house while I'm working." He said and took the newspaper back. Pretending not to look at his daughter, he commented: "Yes, it doesn't look bad."

Roy and Riza exchanged curious glances. Her father had just complimented her. She couldn't remember the last time he had done it.

"Um, thanks'."

After she drank her coffee, faster than usual, she thought about an excuse to leave the table and go to see the puppies. Roy had to remain in the kitchen with Berthold so he wouldn't think something odd happens. She looked at Roy and tried to communicate with him through glances, looking at the shed outside. Roy nodded.

"I'm going to see if the snow is higher than yesterday." Riza affirmed.

"I've been outside to take the newspaper. It has the same level." Berthold answered. Roy cleared his throat and spoke:

"Yes sir, but you know your daughter. She doesn't believe anything until she sees it with her own eyes."

So that was in his daughter's character. Fine, then she could go. Roy knew her better apparently. He simply nodded and Riza stormed out of the kitchen. Roy looked on the main page of the newspaper.

"Ishvalans again?"

"Yes. This can't end up well."

"Indeed."

"It will be worse when the military will be implied. Whatever, the Ishvalans aren't my concern." Berthold said and left the kitchen. Roy took the newspaper and started to look through it. Nothing interesting. Only some news about Fuhrer's new laws.

He got up planning to go to Riza to the shed, but he stopped, hearing the front door being shut. Seconds later a sobbing Riza burst into the kitchen.

Roy stayed stunned not knowing how to act. He could have never imagined Riza crying. She just wasn't the type. "Hey, what happened?" He asked trying to lower his voice. He touched her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She started crying harder and covered her face with her palms. Roy sighed trying to pull himself together and wrapped his arms around Riza's body. Being surrounded by girls during his childhood had taught him things like that. Slowly, she stopped sobbing, now crying silently on Roy's shoulder.

He tried to resist the temptation, but nuzzled her hair. As soft and silky as usual. Riza breathed in his scent of aftershave. He was warm while she was still cold from the outside. When she managed to calm down, Roy spoke:

"So what happened?" At the thought, she let a few more tears fall down but managed to whisper: "He killed them. They were dead." At these words, Roy held her tighter and thank God she couldn't see his shocked face. "Everything's going to be alright, okay? Calm down. I know you are stronger than that."

"B-But why has he done that?"

"We'll discuss this matter after you calm down." He caressed her hair, trying to console her. He was trying to pick the right words as he knew how much Riza loved the puppies. He loved them himself. He thought about Riza's idea of a second chance for their life and clenched his teeth. She only wanted the best for them, but…

His master just didn't seem the type of person to kill some animals. Why was she so sure of that?

Riza stepped back as he unwrapped his arms. She wiped the tears from her eyes and they both sat down at the table.

"Thanks and sorry." She managed to murmur not looking straight at him.

"For what?"

"Thank you for being here for me and sorry for soaking your shirt."

Roy hadn't even noticed that his chest and shoulder were now wet because of her tears. He didn't mind that. "Don't worry, I wanted to wash it anyway, we can say you helped." He said and showed her one of his grins, softer than usual. He was relieved to see a little amused smile appearing on her face.

"So the door was opened and I am sure we locked it yesterday. And they were on the floor, not moving, and there was blood. Lots of blood. " She covered her face with her hands trying not to think about the scene she had witnessed before. "I'm never going to talk to him again."

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to him about this. We have no proves."

"Like he would admit it. That's why he was in such a good mood. He probably didn't like that I was in a good mood. He's so selfish that he wanted to ruin everything.

Roy thought about it. Riza was still under the influence of the earlier scene so she wasn't thinking clearly. Even if it was like she had said, his master would have simply freed the puppies, not bloody murder them. The next moment, Berthold entered the kitchen holding a book. He saw Riza's face and fixed it with his eyes. He had always hated this kind of situations so he decided not to say anything. He cleared his voice and held the book to Roy.

"This might help you."

"Thank you, sir." He said automatically. Riza got up and got out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Berthold looked at Roy questionably. "Something happened?"

Roy simply shrugged not knowing how to answer. Berthold thought for a moment. Had Roy done something to his daughter? Did the two of them argue? He couldn't imagine something like that, but still there was a possibility.

"I know the two of you are good friends, but be careful with her, Roy. She's just a kid." He said and got out of the kitchen.

What was that supposed to mean? Was Berthold blaming him? And why was he still considering Riza a kid? Certainly his master had no idea about what had happened to the dogs. Or maybe he was trying to hide what he knew.

* * *

"This is the last one." He said as he buried the last little box. Riza sat near him and placed the fifth little lily on the earth.

They were in the cemetery. Roy had insisted on the matter that she will feel better if she sees that the puppies could rest in peace. He had been the one who had put every puppy in the box and he too, was the one who buried each of them, while Riza was shedding tears behind him.

Roy stood up and wiped the last tears from Riza's face.

"Thank you, Roy. This really means a lot to me."

"See? And now they are going to be okay, so you have no reason to cry anymore."

"I know, but I still feel guilty. If I hadn't taken them that day, maybe today they would have been alive. I just…thought that I was doing the right thing. "

"They would have starved to death if you hadn't saved them. You did the right thing." Roy assured her feeling that those were the words she needed to hear. They stayed a little more and left. On their way home, Riza suddenly flinched and pushed him into a bush and covered his mouth. He had a confused face, not knowing what was happening. She pressed her index finger against her lips, communicating him to be silent. She took her hand away from his mouth and they both dived better into the bush.

Roy looked into the same direction as Riza and saw Kymblee followed by two young men. They entered an abandoned building. After fifteen minutes, Kymblee got out with four men and went down the street.

Fortunately, they hadn't seen Roy and Riza. After they made sure there wasn't anyone around them, they continued their way home.

"Can that be a kind of den for their gang or something? It seemed that there were much more inside."

"I think so. The building is an abandoned factory. People usually avoid it."

* * *

At home, Riza prepared the dinner, but she refused to eat. Berthold asked Roy what had happened, but again, Roy simply said that he didn't know. Berthold decided to give her time. She was a teenager after all. Maybe it was because of the hormones or something. After dinner, Roy found Riza in his bedroom. She was cleaning her mother's gun again, standing on the floor. He took one of his alchemy books and sat near her saying nothing. He knew she needed some time with her own thoughts. He didn't really focus on his book, but starred at her. He knew she was going to be okay. They stood like that for hours until Riza whispered a 'goodnight' and went into the living room.

The next nights she had many nightmares, implying lots of blood. Riza had continued to ignore her father, thing that kind of annoyed him. Berthold had asked Roy again about his daughter's strange behavior, but Roy could only advise him to ask her himself. There wasn't much until Sunday and Roy was worried to leave Riza alone with her father in the state she was.

At last, she had started to eat and hadn't had so many nightmares. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon when Roy wanted to enter his master's office, but stopped, hearing him talking to Riza. It was better not to disturb that moment. He felt relieved that they were talking again, he didn't enjoy the pressure that had occurred during the last days.

"Riza, I know you can't understand, but I consecrated my life to this form of alchemy."

"Don't worry, I know it's more important that anything."

Roy gulped. Things weren't going into the right direction.

"You are willing to sacrifice everything for that Flame Alchemy…" She said referring to the puppies. "But, you know what?"

"Riza, watch your tone-"

"No, let me finish first. I am fine, I am feeling better and not because of you, but because I discovered life is so much more than what it used to be. So while you don't care, I can also not care! You can go wherever you want during holydays. I don't even know why you stopped your alchemy work to tell me this. I'm going to be better alone!" She said and got out of the office bumping into Roy who didn't know what to say.

So her father was going to be away during holydays. Even though it seemed like Riza hated him because he had killed the puppies, it hurt her, the fact that he wasn't going to spend the holidays with her. She pretended not to care about what she had just yelled but Roy could see a glimpse of regret in her eyes.

Riza knew what she had to do now. No, she wasn't going to sit and cry during the whole winter. She took the phone from the living room and called a certain number.

"Hello, who's there?" an old man's voice asked. Riza recognized the voice, made a pause and spoke:

"Hello, grandpa, it's Riza."

"Oh Riza! I should have known it was you! Only special people have this personal phone number. I haven't heard your voice for ages. How are you?" Riza smiled. She had also missed her grandpa's voice. He really seemed happy to hear her.

"Ah, well, I'm fine. I wanted to see what you were doing."

"You know, boring duties. That's what a Fuhrer does after all." Grumman had always been a funny person and Riza remembered how much she enjoyed visiting him when she was little, when her mother was still alive and her father hadn't forbidden her to see him. "But how that you can call me? Your father allows you to do this after all this time?"

"No."She sighed. "I gave up on talking to him about this matter. Look, he will be away during holidays and I really don't want to spend them alone. Do you think I can… come to you?"

Silence. "Of course you can come. I wasn't expecting this. I – I can't wait to see you, Riza. Look, I am away for now. I'm returning next week. You can come here on Wednesday, in the morning. What do you think?"

"I think you're as great as usual. Thanks a lot."

"For nothing. I will cancel some boring meetings for the next week." He said full of energy.

"Okay." She chuckled. "See you."

Riza was in a good mood. She was going to spend the holydays with her grandpa, at his huge mansion, in Central. That moment she realized that Roy would be in Central too. After all these days of insomnia and sadness, she could finally be happy again. Roy was working with her father in the office. She couldn't wait to tell him she was going to Central.

When Roy entered the living-room, during evening, Riza was on the couch trying to braid her hair, her hands tangled.

"What happened there?" Roy asked arching an eyebrow.

"My hair stylist was busy and I tried to braid my hair on my own." She admitted, trying to untangle the mess. Roy started to laugh. She seemed better and he wondered why. "Let me help you." He said heading to the couch and sat near her.

"If I told you my grandpa is the Fuhrer, would you look at me differently?" She asked and bit her lower lip. She hopped he wouldn't see her as a different person just because her grandfather was the most important person in the country.

"Hmm…" Roy hummed amused about the rhetorical question. "Probably not, but that would certainly be the reason why you are such a fussy kiddo."

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes. " You know I am not a fussy kiddo. And also, I wasn't kidding about the Fuhrer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! It looks like I can't keep my promise about posting regularly, but fortunately the chapter is here. Enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

I can't have it any other way, sir

"Okay, maybe I have forgotten this little detail." She said innocently as Roy was brushing her hair.

"The fact that the Fuhrer of the country is your grandpa isn't actually a little detail." He still felt idiotic about the fact that he hadn't known that he was living in the same house with the Fuhrer's relatives.

He thought that if he had been Grumman's grandson, he would have boasted a lot about that and would have been probably more arrogant. But Riza hadn't mentioned at all this little but significant detail. He somehow admired her because of not considering herself more important in spite of her grandpa being the head of the country. "Because, after mum died, father forbade me to talk to him. And what was I supposed to tell you: Hey, Mustang, my grandfather is the Fuhrer?"

"Well, yeah, something like that. So you're coming to Central then. After all I can't escape from your gaze." He teased her. She turned her head to him and stack her tongue out at him. "At least, I don't have to worry about what can happen to you. I guess the Fuhrer's house is the safest place in the world."

"I hope so. We'll meet there on Wednesday, right?"

"Yes. Wait. If your father doesn't allow you to see your grandpa, how will you leave?"

"He won't know. He is leaving on Monday and I'm leaving on Wednesday. I've had enough of him and his alchemy. And anyway, I'm old enough to travel in this country on my own."

Roy admired her finished the braid and she turned to him.

"I'm kind of proud of you. You believe in yourself much more."

"Well, that is thanks to you. You know what? Let's celebrate."

"Yeah, let's celebrate. First, what do we celebrate and secondly, how are we celebrating?" He asked both amused and confused. Riza tried to imitate his face of planning something, frowning. He let out a chuckle, realizing what she was doing.

"We are celebrating our friendship. Do you like cupcakes? We can bake cupcakes."

"That sounds cool."

Riza couldn't understand how, but his presence was giving her courage. When he was next to her she felt that she could move mountains. She stared into his eyes. Rebecca was always saying that you could tell someone likes you by looking in their eyes. They were deep and dark, like a maze. But she admitted to herself that getting lost in that kind of maze wasn't such a bad thought.

She wondered how her own eyes looked like because he was starring too. They had a sort of bond that neither of them could explain. And they both were fine with that. They liked their relationship. Roy was intrigued because he had finally met a girl that wasn't thinking the whole day about clothes and make up and stuff like that. He knew from the start, when her electric field electrocuted him, that she would be different.

She bowed her head, making him blink. "Then, let's prepare chocolate cupcakes!" She said as she took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Soon, Riza had to find out that Roy was a total disaster in the kitchen. While she was mixing the cream, Roy asked innocently:

"Have you ever seen a white hawk?"

"Nope. Why?"

She could barely end her question as Roy threw a punch full of flour to her.

"Now we both did." He said giggling while she shook herself.

"I'm giving you three seconds to hide."

"Hawkeye, no…c'mon…" He said stepping back.

"Oh, it's already 3." She said as she threw flour on him. They started to fight with the flour, the kitchen becoming a mess. Finally, when Roy declared Riza the winner, they stopped and continued to prepare the muffins. They were as covered in flour as the kitchen was. Roy knew that even I he was 18, he wasn't really an adult. When he was with Riza, he was even more sure of that.

Teasing, annoying and playing with her reminded him that inside he still was a kid. And he didn't mind that. Riza seemed very mature herself at first, but she could be very childish too. While the cupcakes were in the oven, they decided that it was a good idea to cleaned the kitchen.

"I swear, you are such a kiddo sometimes, Mustang." Riza was again reading his mind.

"Me?" He asked as if he was the most mature person on earth. "Oh well, Aunt Chris hoped I would become more mature if I study away from home. It's only your fault if I'm still a kiddo." He shrugged.

Riza chuckled. Even if the kitchen looked better, their hair and clothes were full of flour, so they decided to change in other clothes. Berthold was still in his office. He could hear their laughs as they walked along the corridor to their rooms. He became curious and headed to the kitchen, a sweet smell of chocolate cupcakes floating in the air. He opened the door and looked in the oven.

He frowned. Riza had never baked cupcakes for him. He decided to return to his work, a bit afraid to meet Riza after all she had yelled to him. Was Roy a bad influence for her? For her grades he certainly wasn't.

After the cupcakes were ready, Riza placed them on a tray and told Roy to bring them in the living-room. She told him she had to take one more thing. Roy was waiting patiently on the couch when Riza entered and closed the door. She was holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Oh, Miss Hawkeye, are you drinking?"

"Maybe?" She said as she poured wine in two glasses. "I'm only tasting it. We are celebrating, aren't we?"

"If I was a responsible person I would tell you not to. But yes, have fun."

"I suppose you like to drink. My father never asked you if you wanted some so I thought that you should. You are full aged, after all. And I'll make sure you won't get drunk." She promised and they started to laugh. They toasted to their friendship and after Riza sipped from her glass, she made a grimace.

"How can you drink something like this?" She said and started to eat a cupcake to vanish the taste of wine. Roy looked at her amused. They had fun the whole night. Even after midnight they didn't seem tired at all.

After two glasses of wine, Riza told Roy she promised to herself that she won't let him get drunk and hid the bottle, to Roy's complaint. It was impressive how fast the time was passing when they were together. By four o'clock in the morning, they cleaned up and decided that they should go to sleep. On Sunday, Riza accompanied Roy to the station. It was a bit hard for him to say goodbye to her, even only for three days.

Berthold left on Monday and Riza could finally pack what she wanted to take with her in Central. She hadn't spoken with her father since her outburst. She only answered to his 'goodbye' when he left the house. That night she felt really lonely and the house seemed larger than usual. She felt that the living-room was becoming colder and colder.

An idea came to her mind. She should take the blanket from Roy's bed. It was warm and fluffy and she was sure she would fall asleep faster. She took it and covered herself with it. Yes, it was better and warmer. She could sense his scent and his embrace. It made her feel reassured.

The next day passed very slowly, but at least, both Roy and Grumman had called her. Fortunately, Riza managed to write the phone number of the phone from Roy's aunt house. She did homework the whole day and by the evening she decided to go to the cemetery. She hadn't visited her mum's grave for a while.

She placed a bouquet of flowers near the stone and simply stayed there, alone with her thoughts. Big flakes started to fall from the sky. Riza wanted to go home when suddenly, someone came from behind and covered her mouth and immobilized her hands and feet. There wasn't only one person. There were at least five, Kymblee covering her mouth. She bit him trying to free herself, but it was useless with so many men around.

"Finally we get to see you alone. Have daddy and your boyfriend left you alone? Big mistake." He said and two guys placed a bag on her head so she wouldn't see where they were carrying her. They were dragging her after them as she refused to walk. By the distance they walked Riza knew that they were taking her in their den, in the abandoned building.

* * *

Roy was at his aunt's bar. His sister and Sig had just arrived the day before and they were all sharing news.

"Aunty, had Roy told you about Riza?"

Roy rolled his eyes when his aunt and the girls that worked for her looked at him with big eyes full of curiosity.

"Tell us, Roy-boy, tell us more about this Riza," His Aunt encouraged him. Roy looked annoyed at his sister who was savoring the scene.

"She's my Master's daughter, that's all. We are only friends."

"Hmm" Izumi said. "It's strange auntie, don't you think?"

"Which part, dear?" Aunt Chris asked. Roy hated to be confused by his sister.

"Well, he called her yesterday."

All the women and girls that were surrounding Roy gasped. Roy let his head fall on the counter of the bar. "And that's not all. Riza is coming tomorrow here in Central and they are planning to see each other."

"Awwww!" Everybody said.

"Why are you listening to my phone-calls, Iz? Why are you so insufferable?" He said looking at her. "I love you too, bro!" She said as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Roy-boy, you are going to introduce us to her, I assume."

"It wasn't planned, auntie, but whatever. It seems like I can't have private moments here." Roy answered cheerless.

"Have you heard that, girls?" Izumi asked everyone. "The time spent with Riza became something private."

"Awww!" resounded in the whole bar again.

That moment the phone started to ring. Everyone looked at Roy and told him to answer the phone. He tried to tell them that it couldn't be Riza, but they insisted so he had to answer.

"Hello?"

"Roy, is that you?" the well-known voice of Miss Brown answered.

"Yes, ma'm. How can I help you?"

"Roy, they took Riza! They broke the house and Riza's not here!" She cried panicked in the phone. Roy's eyes widened in shock and couldn't find his voice again.

"What? Who broke into the house?"

"A gang ofmen! I don't know where her father is so I can't contact him, but I found this number here and, I don't know what to do!" Roy tried to keep a calm voice as he answered:

"Talk to the police. I promise I'll get Riza back." He put the phone back and covered his forehead thinking what to do. He frowned as he couldn't focus imagining the way Riza was feeling. What if they were hurting her? His heart started to beat fast as he felt the ground swallowing him. "That bastard!" He hissed thinking of Kymblee. He had to think quickly. He shortly explained it all to everyone. "I'm going to see the Fuhrer. I might have forgotten to tell you that he is her grandfather."

Everyone remained dumped but Madame Chris seemed to know it already. "Wait a second." She said as she wrote something on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope. "Show this to the people from the headquarters that won't let you see Grumman." She answered to his confused face. "I have many relationships in the military, now, hurry."

He thanked and got out of the bar, trying to stop a cab that could take him to the Fuhrer. He thanked God that Grumman was Riza's grandpa. As he reached the Central Military Headquarters, he entered and spoke to the first man he found.

"I need to see the Fuhrer! It's extremely important."

"Go away, boy. You think everyone can come and speak to the Fuhrer?"

Roy was really annoyed. That idiot couldn't understand that it was all about Riza's life. He took out the envelope and handed it to the man. As he read it he was becoming more and more impressed. He gave Roy back the letter and told him to follow him.

They walked alongside many corridors and Roy could see hundreds of military people dressed in blue uniforms, a part of them own a silver watch attached to their belt. State Alchemists. Roy would have admired them more, but he was too stressed to think about anything else than Riza.

The Soldier knocked at the Fuhrer's office door and told Roy to follow him. They entered in a large room. The Fuhrer was sitting at his desk. The soldier saluted in a military way while Roy didn't know what to do.

"Sir, this young lad is Madame Mustang's nephew. He says he has something urgently to tell you." The Fuhrer got up from his chair and walked quickly in front of Roy. He felt awkward about the fact that Grumman was shorter than him. He gave him the letter and after he read it, the Fuhrer nodded.

"Chris is your aunt, huh? I finally get to meet you. What's your problem, son?"

"Some dangerous guys kidnapped Riza, your granddaughter. I don't know what to do, I need your help."

"Riza? What are you talking about?" he asked frowning.

"I am learning alchemy from her father. A neighbor called me and told me that a gang has broken into her house and kidnapped her. I might know where they took her, but I'm not sure if I'm right." Roy's heart was rushing because of the adrenaline.

"That bastard can't take care of his own daughter!" Grumman said, his good mood suddenly changing to anger. Roy could see the soldier's scared look. The Fuhrer looked at Roy and said:

"Young boy, I'll trust you with my life that you can find my granddaughter. I'll give you ten of my best soldiers. They will all listen to your commend. I'm doing this only because you are Chris's nephew and because…you remind me so much of your father." Grumman ended the phrase. Roy could feel the regret in his last words. No one had ever compared him to his father.

"And you might need this." The Fuhrer said as he got out a gun from his desk and gave it to Roy. "You have my authorization to shot whoever tries to hurt Riza."

"Um…Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" Roy could feel the hope growing inside him. He felt suddenly extremely powerful and confident.

"Bring my granddaughter back."

"I can't have it any other way, sir." Roy said and automatically saluted the superior in a military way.

Riza's life was in his hands more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everybody, here's another chapter:) I should WARN you that this chapter contains graphic violence, however there's nothing too bloody. My best friend suggested that I should give warnings about this kind of things after she read the chapter in which the puppies died. Enough with the chatter, enjoy !**

Chapter 8

I won't leave you alone

When they took off the bag away from Riza's head, she found herself on the floor of a huge room with a high ceiling. There were lots of boxes and abandoned objects and it was extremely cold. Her hands and feet were tied. Kymblee walked in front of her and looked at her with a triumphant smile. A tall guy was standing next to her, probably guarding her.

"I am looking forward to seeing my father's reaction when he'll see I caught you."

"Let me go!" She yelled at him. Kimblee bowed to her and lifted her chin. "But that would be way too easy. You can yell how much you want. No one knows where you are. You don't know either." He said and started to laugh.

The way the inside of the building looked like made her even more sure that she was inside the old abandoned factory she had shown to Roy. Only he knew where she was. He was her only hope. But of course, he was in Central and there was no way he could know about what was happening to her.

"My father is away! He won't come here to save me."

"Oh, we know that. We've been to your house too. We couldn't find the Flame Alchemy files. But we think that you know what this alchemy is about. At least the pentagram. We will anyway keep you trapped here until he comes back."

She knew nothing about the damn Flame Alchemy and couldn't let them blackmail her father either. All his effort would have been in vain.

"And if I show you the pentagram? Will you let me go?"

"Uh, oh, well…my father will decide this."

"Okay, then let's do this." Riza was trying to play out time. She tried not to look scared or insecure. She was thinking about what Roy would have done if he had been in her place. Maybe they would really see that she is useless and eventually let go of her.

"Okay, that was easier than expected." Kimblee said.

Riza thought about some symbols that would make sense to appear on a Flame Alchemy circle. "So, if I remember well, you have to draw a circle first." She kept inventing figures and telling him to erase where she thought it didn't look good. Who would have thought Kimblee could be so stupid?

She was still speaking when a tall man in his middle ages entered the abandoned factory. He was followed by two strong and fierce guys. Riza stopped. She was sure that was his father. Kimblee told him everything that had happened, proud of himself. The man kept a disappointed face and slapped his son. Riza flinched.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Solf. Look at what you're drawing. She's fooling you! Does that seem like an alchemy circle to you?!" Solf pressed his palm against his hurting cheek and frowned when he looked at the circle from that point.

"You liar!" He yelled while looking at Riza. She looked at him fiercely trying not to show that in fact she was concerned about her faith. The older man spoke to her harshly.

"Look, blondie. This is not about what you want. You will show us the pentagram and the theory or tell us where your father is. And don't try to fool us again. You don't wish to see what I can do. Remember, no one can save you."

"I won't tell you anything. Roy will find me!" The father gave his son a questionable look and he answered: "It's her boyfriend. He's an alchemist. She thinks he can find her here. Poor thing." The father rolled his eyes and using a louder voice, he said: "I don't care who this Roy is, idiot. You said you could handle things alone. Let me take the lead from now on."

She didn't know why it felt so natural to say that he would come for her. He was kilometers away in Central and had no idea about what was happening here. Even though it seemed stupid and futile, she realized that all she had to do was to hope for him to come.

"I am giving you one last chance, girl. Where is your father?"

"And this is my last answer! I don't know!" And that was true. Berthold hadn't told her where he was doing. "Dan. Make her speak." Kimblee senior said to the guy that was standing next to her. The man took a knife out of his jacket and waved it in front of Riza. She tried to crawl back at the sight of the sharp weapon.

"You need me. You won't kill me." She said trying more to convince herself. "Who said we will kill you? There are worse things. And by the end of the day, I guarantee you that you'll speak."

Riza shook her head. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked many times to send them away. She couldn't let them see her crying. She had to be strong. Roy would have been strong. He would have laughed in their faces and they would have been so annoyed. She smiled at the thought. Unfortunately, Kimblee Senior didn't like her toughness and waved his hand to the man who was called Dan.

He held tightly the knife and stabbed her shoulder. She clenched her teeth and gasped in agony. Blood flew from her wound and she started to pant at the horrible sight.

"We can continue this a while and I'll guarantee you that you won't die." Kimblee senior said and a wide smile spread on his face.

"You're sick…" Riza tried to murmur while her body was trembling.

* * *

The Fuhrer allowed Roy and his little army to take the special train. It was the train that only the Fuhrer was travelling by. It followed shortcuts to any part of the country and it was faster than other trains.

Two hours passed very slow to Roy's concern. He was desperate. What if Riza wasn't where he thought? What if they had hurt her? Too many questions that Roy didn't wish to think about. The soldiers were nice to him, trying to make him relax during the journey, but Roy was far too tense. When the train reached the station, he realized they needed cabs. Where could he find so many cabs for them all? That was the moment for his first order. He turned to the soldiers and said:

"We need cabs to reach Hawkeye's house. From there, I know the way to that place." One of the soldiers went down the street and talked to a man that was just parking his van. After one of the officers talked to the driver, the man lent them the car. The oldest soldier controlled the wheel, while the others sat in the back of the van. Every second that passed made Roy stress much more, but he tried to focus on the directions of the road instead of worrying.

Roy recognized the building and as soon as he and the soldiers jumped out of the van they ran to the gate. It was locked. His heart was gunning. What if she wasn't here? What if it was too late already?

Roy got a chalk out of his pocket and tried to draw an alchemy circle on the door. His hand was trembling so it had been very difficult to perfectly draw the circle. Roy closed his eyes afraid of what he was about to see. The soldiers crowded behind him as he pressed his palms on the gate. It broke down and revealed to the team a horrifying scene. Roy's eyes widened in shock as he saw Riza covered in blood.

Both Kimblees and the other bad guys remained stunned. But the most flabbergasted was Riza, who during the last few hours had lost all of her hope…and a lot of blood.

"Hawkeye!" Roy shouted in terror as he looked at her.

"Mustang, you came!" She tried to shout, but she was feeling too exhausted. After all, blood has been flowing down her arms for nearly two hours, every time she denied telling Kimblee senior where her father was, she received another stab in one of the arms. Now, she swore to herself that she was going to pass out if she hadn't heard his voice. Roy told the soldiers to prepare their armament.

Kimblee junior took a gun out of his jacket and pressed it against Riza's temple. "If they don't put those guns on the floor, you have to say goodbye to your little friend."

"Damn you! But you need her!" Roy cursed angrily.

"Wanna bet on that? If I were you I wouldn't play with her life." Solf said giving a harsh laugh. Roy refused to risk and ordered the soldiers to put the guns on the floor. He still kept his gun in the jacket. Kimblee senior seemed to be awakening from his shock as he was looking at what was happening.

"Wait. She said 'Mustang'? Oh, silly me. How could I not recognize these features…and mainly that idiotic stubborn glance? I assume you have inherited it from your parents. That was the way they were looking at me when I shot them." He said and mimicked firing a gun.

Roy's mind went blank. This was the man that has killed his parents. This was the bloody murderer that had left him and Izumi orphaned. He felt his heart rush the thousandth time that day as he clenched his fists trying to stop the frustration and anger that were flowing through him. Yes, he would get revenge for that. That was the only thing his mind was yelling. The only thing that made him wake up from the shock was Riza's wail.

She had held those tears way too much inside of her. She felt that she could feel his pain and that was what made her cry. It hurt her even more now that Kimblee had a connection with him also.

"You're sick." Roy said quietly to Kimblee "And Hawkeye." He looked at her, making her pay attention to him. "Don't flood this place with your tears." Riza stopped as if someone pushed a button for stop crying. Was he making jokes now? Could he find the power to make jokes? Or was he struggling to make her feel better…or himself…

Roy realized that all these things were overwhelming him. Riza kidnapped and crying. The man that killed his parents standing proudly in front of him. There was just too much for a single day.

Yes, he would have loved to get revenge for his parents. To shoot that man right away. But he would be playing with Riza's life if he satisfied his wish. And he was here only for her, not to solve his family problems.

Even if it was very difficult to get over it, he had to follow the strategy he had planned in the train. He looked discreetly at his palm. Damn, the sweat had barely erased the alchemy circle. He looked at Riza's face and felt his own expression soften. He had to save her.

Kimblee senior wanted to say something more, but Roy pressed his palms against the floor making two stalagmites arise under the guy near Riza and under Solf. They were thrown farther on the floor. Roy yelled to the soldiers to pick back up the guns as he rushed to Riza to untie her hands and feet.

"You came…" She murmured.

"Of course. Now, can you walk?" he tried to help her get up, grasping her arms. She sighed in pain as Roy realized her arms were hurt. He felt terrible for not being more considerate. "Sorry, I didn't know-"

"I'm fine. I can stand on my feet." He was relieved to hear that. He took the gun from his jacket and gave it to Riza. "Please, defend yourself with that in case you are attacked."

"What about you?!"

"I can handle it. Caporal Johnson will take you out of the building and-"

"I won't leave you alone!" She said and shook her head. Roy waved his hand and signaled something to the man who seemed to be Caporal Johnson. "I knew you wouldn't agree." The Caporal came and simply lifted Riza over his shoulder and ran away to the gate.

Riza started to yell frustrated. "You big arrogant idiot!" That bastard was protecting her like she was a baby! As the Caporal was heading to the gate, she saw Roy fighting with one of the bad guys. The guy took out a gun from his jacket and Riza simply felt sick about what was going to happen.

From all the bullets, she heard the one that hit Roy's shoulder. Roy managed to punch the guy in the face, but then fell on his knees, pressing his hand against his shoulder. That moment, Solf came behind him and pointed a gun to Roy's back. Riza couldn't resist more. She apologized quietly to Caporal Johnson and hit his head using the gun she was holding and escaped, hot tears falling down her cheeks. She came from behind Kimblee and realized that for Roy to survive, she had to shoot Kymblee.

"Roy!" She yelled as she pointed the gun to Solf's leg and pulled the trigger. The only thing she heard after the shot was Kimblee's scream. He was rolling on the floor pressing his hands against his leg. Roy turned in shock and saw his attacker laying on the floor behind him. Behind Solf, he saw Riza holding the gun and trembling. She ran to him and threw herself near him on the floor.

"Riza, y-you just saved my life. If you hadn't had shoot Kymblee, I would be dead by now." She was still too shocked to realize what she had done.

"Your shoulder. We must get out of here." She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, helping him to stand up and walk. Most of the bad guys were on the floor, defeated. Kimblee was still bleeding while his father was held captive by two soldiers.

Roy was quite heavy and Riza's wounds were souring from the effort. The soldiers reported that they were bringing the criminals to the East Military Headquarters. Roy and Riza finally got out of the building, followed by the rest of the soldiers. Fortunately, the only one hurt critically was Caporal Johnson. Riza felt a bit guilty about what she had done to the poor man, but did not regret anything.

"Looks like by the end of the mission you were the one saving me." Roy said and cracked a smile as they got into the van with the other soldiers. Riza was barely hearing what he was saying as the sound of her bullet was still replaying again and again in her mind. She wasn't sorry she shot Kimblee. He was going to survive anyway as the hit wasn't fatal.

It was more the adrenaline who was making her hands tremble. That and the fear. The fear that she might have shot too late. Before she could pull the trigger, her mind was playing a scenario in which Roy was rolling down on the floor in his own puddle of blood.

What made her wake up from her scenarios was Roy's hand that was pressing against her cheek. His dark eyes were looking at her worriedly.

"Calm down, Hawkeye. It's over and we are going to be alright. We are heading to hospital." His words helped her breath normally, but the scene became unclear as she fainted in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! Ready for a new chapter? Here it goes:)**

Chapter 9

I was there for you

Fortunately, the bullet hadn't hurt so much his shoulder. That's what the nurse said as she bandaged it. He looked at Riza who was near him, on the bed next to his. She wasn't conscious yet. The nurse explained him that the shock and the adrenaline were the reason for her sudden faint. She had a perfusion in one of her arms that now were bandaged too. To Roy's relief, the doctors said Riza was going to be alright as soon as she wakes up. Roy had lost the matter of the time long ago. He only knew it was evening when he had reached the building so now maybe it was midnight. In the morning, they were going to take the train and return to Central. One of the soldiers had called the Fuhrer and explained the whole situation to him.

The innocent girl that was laying next to his bed, fast asleep, was the same girl who one hour ago saved his life. As messed up as the situation she had been, she had pulled herself together for him and shot someone. At least, she could rest for now. And he intended to do the same as he rested his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. Only in that moment he realized how tired he was, as the whole day replayed in his mind.

He opened his eyes as soon as he heard Riza's murmurs and whimpers. She was having a nightmare. He stretched his hand to her bed and pressed his palm against hers, holding it. The next moment she was breathing normally again, sleeping deeply.

* * *

Riza woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She tried to remember everything that happened and shivered. _Roy_. Was he okay? She remembered him being shot. She opened her eyes insecure. She breathed in relief as she saw him sleeping peacefully in the bed next to hers. Her eyes widened and her heart started to gun as she noticed his hand holding hers.

It was so easy to say that he cared much for her. After all, he had risked his life only to save her. She rubbed her thumb against his palm. She didn't intend to wake him up, but as soon as she saw him opening his eyes, she brusquely drew back her palm from his, blushing and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sorry." They both said in the same time and averted their gaze.

"You were having a nightmare and I…" She starred at him. Had he really done that? She could only imagine Rebecca's squeaks when she would tell her about all that happened.

"Don't worry, in fact, thanks for everything. I am happy you are here." She confessed shyly.

"That is only because of you. I don't think I would have resisted that much with those guys that were stabbing you if I were in your place." He said and shook his head disgusted.

"Actually, the whole time I thought about what you would have done if you had been in my place. So I survived." She showed him her sincere smile. He was proud of her. He resisted the urge to wrap her into his arms. She seemed so fragile, but he wanted to touch her, to make sure she was alive, next to him.

Hence, they were both messed up.

Soon after the nurses visited them, they could walk on their feet. Riza's feet were trembling a bit but Roy had assured her that he wasn't going to let her fall. Before they could leave the hospital, she insisted on visiting Caporal Johnson's room. Roy also wanted to see how the soldier was feeling. After Riza apologized for hitting his head so hard, Johnson spoke:

"Don't worry. It was for a noble cause. Yes, boy, I'm referring to you. I haven't ever seen someone so young, yet so smart. You have a big potential."

"I only did what seemed logical, sir. It's not such a great thing." He said as he awkwardly dragged a hand through his hair. They chatted a little more and followed the other soldiers to the station so they could take the train to Central.

Before arriving to the station, they stopped at Riza's home so she could take her luggage. Happily, the gang had done nothing to it. What worried her was how her dad's office looked like. It was clearly that Kimblee had searched for any clues of Flame Alchemy. She promised herself to call her father in Central and explain everything to him.

In the train, Roy and Riza stayed in their own compartment. Riza seemed lost in her thoughts as she was starring outside the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just…I'm thinking about father. Am I doing what's right?" Roy looked at her as she sighed. She was having second thoughts.

"He will understand. After all, you couldn't have spent your holidays alone, could you? You just wanted to see your grandpa after all this time. You're doing what's right." She nodded to herself. His words were making her feel better. She felt the adrenaline again rush through her veins. She couldn't wait to see Central after all those years. And for the first time since her mother died, she couldn't wait for Christmas! She had to take her thoughts away from her father.

"Hey, do you have that gun? The one I used…"

"Sure." He said as he got it out from his jacket. "I want to return it back to the Fuhrer. He gave it to me." Riza took the gun and inspected it. She didn't have the time to do that while shooting Kimblee. She got the bullets out of it and took from her luggage a screwdriver and a napkin and started to disassemble it and clean it.

"I guess I'm never going to forget my first shot bullet." She said while inspecting every piece.

"Well, it's an important moment, mainly for someone so in love with guns as you. Really, I've never seen someone so happy when cleaning a gun. I mean, I haven't seen anybody doing it until I met you, but still…" He said smiling. The girls he knew liked to dance or sing, but Riza was the first one to like guns.

"It's just, fascinating. It's different from my mum's. I think I can assemble it back anyway." He realized she was usually cleaning guns when being stressed. An unusual habit for a young girl, but that's why Roy was considering her interesting and mysterious. While she was focusing on the gun, a question came up in her mind. How come she hadn't asked herself this before?

"How did you know I was kidnapped?"

"Miss Brown called me and said that they had broken into the house and took you." Suddenly, Riza stopped her hands and glanced to Roy.

"I was in the cemetery when they took me away." Roy frowned. He was sure about what Miss Brown had said.

"That's strange…how did she knew they kidnapped you if you haven't been in the house when they broke into it?" She said as she looked over the window "and that means she was at home, which means that she had no reason to know that they kidnapped you."

"Hmm, yes, it seems more like she knew they were after me." Riza shook her head. That option was impossible. How could a nice lady like Miss Brown know some dangerous guys like them. "But that is impossible. She couldn't have been part of this because she called you to come and save me."

Roy shrugged. Riza had a point, but he made a mental note to think later about all the possibilities. Riza assembled back the gun and charged it back. She handed it back to Roy. He was very quiet. And that was something very bizarre as he always enjoyed talking and joking. She could bet he had a lot on his mind. After all Kimblee had revealed to him she wondered if it was a good idea to talk to him about that. He was the one that was usually asking her if she was alright. She didn't know if she'll be good at this kind of discussions. She certainly had to try.

"If you want to talk to someone about what Kimblee told you, you know I'm here."

"It's so evidently that that's what I am thinking about?"

"I only guessed." She said and shrugged. "At least they took him to the Military Headquarters. You've been strong there, in front of everyone. You could have attacked him and-"

"Risked your life. That guy wasn't the reason I came there, nor my family problems. I was there for you. I have to admit I was extremely tempted to shoot him, but then I wouldn't have been better than him. I am not a murderer." He said and looked at the train's floor.

"Of course you're not." She said and then added. "What a dramatic entrance." She had to make him smile. "You, followed by all those soldiers."

Roy cleared his throat and took a prideful posture. "Did it really look as great as it seemed?"

"Yes. I bet you scared the hell out of them."

Riza had managed to obtain a couple of smiles and even chuckles from Roy by the time the train reached Central. She hoped she had improved his mood. In the station, there was a group of Amestrian soldiers waiting specially for them to take them to Fuhrer's house. Riza was very excited about being in Central, Roy could tell that by the gleam in her eyes.

They got into the car. Riza was looking through the window. There were higher buildings than in The East and the people were more lively. After ten minutes, the car stopped in front of a huge mansion surrounded by a big fence.

"This is the Fuhrer President's mansion, Miss. He is currently waiting for you in his office. The guards will take you two to him." Riza nodded.

"Mustang, there's no need for you to come with me. You really did enough. You should go home and rest." She said while playing with a lock of her blonde hair. She was very nervous to see her grandfather.

"I promised to the Fuhrer that I am going to bring you in one piece back to him. Until I don't see you right next to him, I won't leave you alone. What if you fall down the stairs? Then who will be responsible for that?"

The soldiers from the front seats tried to muffle their chuckles while Riza rolled her eyes playfully. "Then, let's go." She said and they both got out of the car. Roy lifted her luggage and two other soldiers opened the gates of the Mansion. Another two showed them the way inside through the well tended garden.

They entered a luxurious living-room and followed the guards on some stairs until they reached a corridor and continued to walk until the guards stopped in front of a door. Riza grasped Roy's forearm and Roy gave her a reassuring glance. She let go of him and the guards knocked at the door. They entered and Roy and Riza followed them in the large office.

As soon as they came in, the Fuhrer got up from his desk and before the guards could say anything he waved to them to leave him alone with Roy and Riza.

"Grandpa…" Riza said and hugged him tightly. Grumman hugged her too. Roy could swear Fuhrer's eyes were teary. They broke apart and Grumman inspected her again.

"When did you grow up so much? You look exactly like your mother, I swear." Riza smiled at the hearing of the comparing.

"Well, you haven't changed at all. You look just like I remember you." She added/

"Unfortunately, I'm getting older. But you can't stop the time, can you?" he said and chuckled. "I really missed you. Do you remember these places?" She shook her head and answered: "Unfortunately I don't remember anything about this house." "Well, you have enough time to inspect it." He cleared his voice and looked at Roy smiling profoundly.

"Thank you, boy. You did really bring her back safely. If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask me. For whatever you wish."

Roy dragged ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"Sir, there's no need for such things. Riza's my friend. It was perfectly normal to save her. Furthermore, she saved my life too." He said as he got the gun out of his jacket and handed it back to the Fuhrer. Grumman saw that Riza bit her bottom lip as she saw the gun and knew not to ask her about what had happened yet.

"You are just being modest." Riza and Grumman said at the same time. "I want to hear everything that happened these days. But for now, you both are tired. Roy, an officer will drive you to Chris' bar."

"Thank you, sir."

Riza followed Roy outside the mansion, to the car. Before he could get in, their eyes locked. The air of the night was cold and it was starting to snow. It was easy for them both to talk through glances so as an answer to a consent, they hugged tightly. They both needed that. They both needed to know that everything was alright. The warmth of the hug made them forget it was December and it was snowing.

Roy caressed her soft hair as she was pressing her hands against his back.

"I'm glad you're alright, Riza. You have no idea how worried I've been." He whispered to her.

"I knew you would come to me. I simply felt it."

For the second time, Riza confirmed to herself that his aftershave scent and his words were reassuring her just as much as disassembling a gun. Or maybe more, because disassembling a gun required only one person.

They broke apart and shivered as they felt the low temperature. Riza's cheeks were bright red and Roy decided to tease her.

"Are you blushing, Hawkeye?"

"What? No! Don't you see how cold it is?" She said gesturing nervously.

"Yes, sure. That's why you should go inside so you won't catch a cold during holydays."

"Yes, right." Roy was about to get in the car when added:

"I'm taking you tomorrow by one o'clock, okay?"

"What? Where?" She asked with an amused face.

"It's a surprise. Furthermore, I want to show you the city." He answered mysteriously and got in the car. She returned inside and found her grandpa in an armchair in the living-room. It amazed her how thoughtfully were making her the discussions with Roy. She sat on the couch and they started to talk.

"I want to write a letter to my father-"

"He called me instantly after he listened to the news. I explained everything to him."

"The news?!"

"Yes. It said that they found some hurt young boys in an abandoned building in East. Your father saw that you don't answer the phone so called me to send some soldiers to you in case of everything. He was extremely shocked to hear that I've already done that."

Her father had called Grumman, one of the people he hated the most, only to tell him to check on her? Maybe she exaggerated a bit when she had yelled at him the fact that he didn't care at all about her.

"I hope you didn't argue."

"Ah, well, maybe a little. You didn't tell me that he was going to leave you alone during holydays. This is unacceptable." Grumman said using a concerned voice.

"Grandpa. You know him, he consecrated his life to alchemy. I suppose it's sometimes hard for him to notice anything aside from it. I am used to loneliness and it's not such a bad thing." She said and shrugged while a maid brought them two cups of hot tea. Riza's cold hands became warmer as she pressed them against the cup.

"Roy seems to be a nice boy. Isn't your father too harsh with him?"

"Fortunately, no. They work a lot with alchemy, but Roy is very ambitious so he has no problems with my father's character."

They chatted a lot that night and around midnight Riza went to her room following the maid. She was astonished to see a large room with a huge bed. She had her own personal bathroom that was also big. She liked the most the balcony from where she could see the whole town.

Everything was feeling alright. Riza sighed relived as she let the cold wind ruffle her hair. The moments she felt everything was okay were very rare.

 **Share and review:)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for the long delay, life's been complicated and high school isn't making it easier either. Finally, here's the new chapter! Enjoy it:)))**

Chapter 10

Every king needs a queen by his side

Riza couldn't sleep the whole night due to the previous events with Kimblee. Every time she fell asleep she was seeing herself being stabbed and Roy being shot. She hoped those nightmares wouldn't continue every night. When the sun shines crept into her room she could finally fall asleep and sleep deeply.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall she noticed it was two o'clock pm. How could that happen?! She was supposed to go out with Roy at one o'clock. She jumped out from the bed not knowing what to do first. She grabbed a brush and looked at herself in the mirror.

Why was she so excited to see him?

* * *

Roy arrived at the Fuhrer's mansion one hour ago and the old man informed him that Riza was still sleeping. It was natural after all that had happened. The Fuhrer was certainly in a good mood as he asked Roy to play chess with him.

"I am not that good, sir."

"No worries, Roy. It's a long time since I last played it myself, so we can both say we aren't that good." Grumman said and placed a chessboard on his desk. He accepted and wondered what would happen if he won a game against the Fuhrer. Grumman inspected Roy's strategies that impressed him. The only thing that stopped him from winning was the fact that he wasn't focused at all. "You know, Roy, my soldiers told me about how calm you've been during the mission, even though you've found out things that personally myself I didn't know, I hope you know that." He answered referring to the fact that one of his former soldiers, Kimblee senior, murdered Roy's parents.

Grumman moved a pawn. Was the Fuhrer blaming himself for what had happened to his parents?

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't say I was very calm…" _I was really on the edge_ , he thought and moved his glance back to the board.

"You know, not many of us resist under the pressure that well. Don't look at me like that, that's what my soldiers told me. And they also mentioned something about the strategies you created in the train for rescuing Riza." Roy moved the rook and took Fuhrer's pawn.

"Still, we both ended up hurt. What can I say? I can make better plans than that."

"Wait a second, boy, it could have been much worse. You are both alive and that's all that matters. You know, I was wondering if you have any intention of joining the military in the future. You are smart and young…"

Roy's rook fell into the trap and Grumman took it using a bishop.

"I thought about becoming a State Alchemist, but I'm not sure if I want to join the Military Academy."

"It would certainly suit you, Roy. Before becoming a State Alchemist you should enroll yourself in the military. It's only four years. After that, aside from becoming a State Alchemist you can advance in military ranks and you know, the income isn't very low either." Grumman explained and shrugged innocently.

Roy looked at the chessboard. He looked at the king and for a second who could see himself in its place. Defended by every piece of chess on the board. Commanding every strategy. Protecting a whole country. Looking at the other pieces he realized that the easiest way to win at chess was not to sacrifice many of them. When you had a great team by your side, the victory was simply to achieve.

Yet, aside from a good team, there was the piece that valued more than the others. The Queen. If you lose the queen, the game was already over. Every king needs a queen by his side, so he placed a pawn in front of her to protect her for any eventual attack.

"I will really think about it. Thank you for the offer, sir."

"Thank me later, now, now, you are really defending that queen, aren't you? You sacrificed every piece of chess on the table for it."

"I cannot win the game without the queen."

"You indeed have interesting strategies."

Roy grinned and the office's door opened behind him. A smiley Riza entered.

"Speaking of the queen." Grumman whispered to Roy and cleared his throat. Certainly, the Fuhrer was as mysterious as his granddaughter.

"Good morning everyone."

"'morning." Roy and the Fuhrer answered still focused on the game. Riza looked over Roy's shoulder at the chessboard.

"Who's the next to move?"

"Me." Roy answered and squeezed his eyes trying to think about the best way to end the game. In that moment, Riza picked up his queen and moved it.

"Checkmate, grandpa." She said proudly and smiled.

"What?" Roy said both annoyed and amazed while Grumman chuckled.

"After all, Roy, you knew what you were saying about the queen." For a second Roy wondered if The Fuhrer was talking about the piece or about Riza.

"That wasn't fair, Hawkeye! You didn't tell me you knew how to play chess." He added and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well, Riza." The Fuhrer commented. "Have you been sleeping the whole time?"

"Yes…until one half an hour ago. A butler told me you were discussing a very important matter with Roy so I decided to come here after I had eaten. I suppose chess is a very important matter after all."

"Oh well, I didn't notice that the time passed so quickly. I would have freed Roy earlier, but I really wanted to see him winning the game." "Next time I'll win without Riza's help, sir. Thank you for a good game." Roy said and they both shook hands.

"Have fun you two, and Roy, don't forget to think about what I've told you." Grumman said and winked. They went downstairs and got out of the house walking through the garden to reach the gate.

"What was he talking about?" Riza asked blinking fast and looking at Roy.

"Umm, nothing important." He shrugged showing her a guilty smile. He couldn't tell Riza about the military. He wasn't sure about what he wanted to do and what if she hated the military as much as her father? Sure, she loved guns, but still…

"Okay, don't tell me, but at least tell me where we are heading to." She said, and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Hawkeye, don't be such a fussy kiddo. Only I can be a fussy kiddo." He chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk by his side.

"I am not a _fussy kiddo_ , Mustang." She said trying to keep a serious voice, but she couldn't help and rolled her eyes amused. She adored his laughter, it was always so contagious that it could make even her, who was a serious person, laugh aloud for the stupidest things.

"Well, I told you it's a surprise."

"I bet you're actually afraid I'll say 'no' if you tell me."

"No, it's not like that. Okay, maybe a bit. Okay, maybe a little more than a bit." He admitted and ruffled his hair.

"I know you way too well…" she said and sighed. She should let him play his game. What could be that bad?

* * *

"I swear this is the last time I let you surprise me! Ahh!" She yelped as she clung to his scarf, her legs slipping helplessly on the ice. Roy brought her to the skating rink from the Central Park. She thought he would have given up on the idea after she told him she had no idea how to skate. But she had been wrong…

"Hawkeye, if you drag me down, I hope you realize you'll fall down too." He was grinning in his superior way trying to tease and annoy her. Finally, helped by him, she managed to stand on two legs on eyes.

"I did it!" She said proud of herself and tried not to lose her balance. "Now what?"

"Well, now you are supposed to move your legs."

"Wait, no. If I move them I will fall. I barely managed to stay like this." She said trying not to gesture too much as she was afraid to lose her balance. He skated near her and wrapped an arm around her waist, her body pressing against his.

"I won't let you fall." He assured her.

"This is crazy…" She murmured while trying to step on the ice.

"Hey, you trust me, don't you?" He asked and for a second their eyes met.

"Of course." She closed her eyes and when she saw that she didn't fall, she stepped again.

"See? I knew you could do it. And you were like: 'oh no, I'll fall, ah Mustang, you're crazy!'" He said imitating her on a high pitched voice.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Quite a lot." He said and smirked.

After half of an hour she was surer on herself and wasn't so worried she might fall. She was learning fast. Roy decided to let go of her waist. Bad idea. She squeaked and clung to his coat's collar. He lost his balance too and they both fell on the cold ice.

"Good job, Hawkeye." He said as he was trying to help her get up. "I hope you are okay. I actually can't believe you survived to Kimblee but you managed to make us both fall on ice."

She shrugged and smiled a little shook by the previous fall. She wasn't annoyed. She was feeling quite good because she made him fall too. That was her revenge. But after all, his idea hadn't been bad at all. They had really had fun and laughed a lot. With Roy by her side, everything was becoming funny. And he had really looked after her on the rink.

She wondered what other people thought of them. Surely they looked like a couple, but they both didn't care. After they got out of the rink they started to walk on the park's alleys.

"Thanks' for trying to teach me how to skate. I've had fun. Sorry for yelling many things." She said and blushed. He answered with a laughter.

"What? What's so funny about that?"

"You. You looked so funny. It was very captivating to take care of you."

She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully in the arm. Again, she actually enjoyed his laughter, but she knew that on the rink she looked insecure. And she hated to look like that, especially in front of him. Roy suddenly became serious and his face paled. He sighed. He wished the earth could swallow him.

"Anticipated sorry for what's about to happen."

Riza frowned confused and saw a girl running in their direction. The person hugged Roy tightly, wrapping one of her legs around him.

"Ah, my sweetie peach, you returned and didn't tell me. I missed you so so so much!" She squeaked and crashed her lips against Roy's. He pulled apart a little shaken while Riza tried to mask her sudden shock. She didn't know why she felt a sudden urge to close her eyes and forget what just happened.

Another two girls came after the first one. Riza guessed they were the first one's friends.

"Uh, Ann, well, I missed you too, but…" Roy tried awkwardly to stop the conversation.

"C'mon Roy, we both suffered so much last month. Being apart isn't beneficial for our relationship." She said and finally broke the hug. Riza gulped at the term of 'relationship'. Roy hadn't told her about this. Well, it wasn't her business, but still. Again, why was she feeling so affected?

"Ann, last time I checked we didn't have a relationship. Remember? You said that we should break up because I didn't know my priorities." He tried to explain so Riza could understand as well what was happening.

"Oh, babe, it was only a break for us, that's all. And I see you gave up on that stupid alchemy, anyway,"

"I didn't give up and I didn't think about it as a break, Ann." Roy said frowning. One of the other two girls started to speak. "That's what you said to Miranda and also to Jen."

"Oh, and to Erika." The other girl added. Riza arched an eyebrow. All those girls had been Roy's girlfriends? That was impressive. But he was a handsome boy so everything was possible, Riza thought. Wait no, he wasn't handsome. Nope.

"Well, that's because I don't consider a break up as a pause."

"Well, we'll discuss this subject any other time." She said and moved her gaze to Riza. "A little advice? Be careful, he changes girlfriends monthly."

For the first time, Riza wished to have the gun with her. This Ann was very annoying. She didn't like what she said about Roy. He wasn't the type for sure. "Ann, you'd better go. I'm sure Riza doesn't want to hear anything about my love life. It's over." Ann crossed her arms and before she left she shot a deadly glare to Riza.

"Oh, trust me, it's not.".

An awkward silence remained between Roy and Riza. He ruffled his hair and feeling guilty he started to explain.

"After I told her I was going to study Alchemy in East she told me that she should be my first priority and that if I leave she would break up with me. I know I've had many girlfriends, but, please, don't judge me. This thing with studying away from home made me more mature."

Riza couldn't help but wonder why was he apologizing to her and why was he giving her all those explanations? Was he afraid that she had a different opinion about him now? Then he was damn wrong, a girl like Ann couldn't possibly change the way she saw him.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter. I mean, I'm sure you've had good reasons to give up on your other relationships either. I'm not good at this kind of things…love is not really my domain. But if there's a thing I'm certain of, it's the fact that you will find the perfect person one day." She assured him and blushed. Her words made him feel better, as he grinned and looked at her.

"You know, you aren't too bad as a consoler. You really know what to say when someone's feeling down."

"I guess I learned that from you. So where are we going now?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"Well, you have two options and I'll be extremely happy if you choose the first one. We can walk back to the Fuhrer's mansion where you can let me braid your hair, or, we can go to my Aunt's pub. Izumi told her about you and well, now everyone wants to meet you."

The first option sounded tempting, but she was curious to meet Roy's family either. Why would want everyone to meet her? "I choose…to meet your family." She said and grinned mischievously.

"Oh. Great. Let me instruct you first, so you'll be prepared. Izumi invented things. Lots of things. So everyone from my aunt's bar thinks that we are…you know…more than friends. They will make us feel awkward so you can still choose the first option."

"Aww, Izumi is so lovely. Don't worry, we will be fine. They'll see with their own eyes that we are not a couple."

Roy sighed. Izumi wouldn't see something different from what she wanted to believe. But how could he say 'no' to Riza after she saw Ann kissing him? Wait, wait, he shouldn't feel guilty for this.

"I swear, you can be so stubborn sometimes, Hawkeye…"

* * *

They walked on some paths through some blocks and finally found the bar's entrance. "We can still go back, Hawkeye. It's your decision." She shook her head as he opened the pub's door. It was quite empty as it was still early and it was only Thursday.

"They've come!" They could hear Izumi's voice shouting from the upper level. Roy pressed his palm against his forehead as Izumi hugged Riza, nearly making her fall down. A middle-aged woman came from upstairs and introduced herself as Roy and Izumi's aunt. Roy had still a concerned face as he could feel his sister was planning something. And that wasn't good.

"You really are as lovely as Izumi said."

"Thank you, ma'am. Roy told me many nice things about you either."

"Okay, auntie, now that you've seen Riza, we can leave…"

"Don't be a moron." Izumi said. "You've had her for the whole day. Share her with us." The other girls supported Izumi and started to nod. Riza liked everyone because no one in her life had ever been so happy to see her. Roy decided that while Izumi and the other girls were talking to Riza, he could have a drink. He needed that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izumi asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm thirsty." Roy said sincerely. He hadn't drunk anything in days and now that he was at his aunt's pub, he couldn't throw away the chance.

"Don't be silly, moron and come here." She said as she started to push him near Riza. God, his sister has always been so strong. What was happening? What was Izumi planning? He started to worry as he was being dragged near Riza. She gave him a questioning look, while he answered her with an I-told-you-something-is-happening glance.

"Now, everyone a step back from them." Izumi ordered to the girls. She had a wide smile spread on her face. Everyone did as she said and Roy wanted to ask what was happening, but Izumi made a falsely-amazed face and said:

"Look, everyone, they are standing under mistletoe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long waiting! Life kept me busy, but I won't use any more excuses. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11

You are still in denial

Roy and Riza looked up at the same time and saw some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. They knew that meant only one thing.

"Izumi, stop acting as if you didn't plan all of this." Roy said as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Me? The Christmas is in two days. It's normal for the mistletoe to hang from the ceiling. So stop being fussy and respect the tradition. I don't understand why you are looking like that at me, moron. I am not the one who invented the mistletoe." Izumi finished the phrase and the other girls nodded in approval.

"Also, do you have any idea how hard it was for Iz to hang the mistletoe without being seen by Madame Chris?" A young girl called Vanessa asked.

"It's okay, nobody is going to die if we don't respect the tradition." Riza said. Roy couldn't agree more. "C'mon, Hawkeye. Let's take you home." He said and they wanted to leave.

"Fine. Go away. But this was my Christmas wish. I guess I'll just accept the idea of an unfulfilled Christmas."

Roy saw Riza's face softening. Izumi was manipulating her. It was not like he detested the idea of kissing her, but what if she did? And there were lots of people looking at them. Roy cursed the mistletoe. "Hawkeye, I said 'let's go'…"

"But I don't want your sister to have an unfulfilled Christmas." She whined whispering to Roy. After 10 years of boring and monotone holidays, she was finally going to have a great Christmas surrounded by nice people. Even though she was sure Izumi wouldn't have an unfulfilled Christmas she didn't want to disappoint her. She had probably prepared the plan the whole day.

And Roy wasn't supposed to kiss her on the lips. But she wasn't sure what she wanted. And probably for sure he didn't wish to kiss her.

"Are you sure? You know she's only manipulating you."

"Maybe, but I don't know. I want her not to be disappointed."

"And don't forget that you won't be lucky the whole year if you don't do what you are supposed to be doing." Vanessa said again caressing Izumi's shoulder. She was looking at the floor, her face covered in locks of her hair. Roy looked at Riza using an are-you-sure-glare and she nodded.

"Hey, Iz." Roy said trying to draw her attention.

Izumi looked at them, her eyes widening in excitement.

Roy looked in Riza's chocolate eyes and realized he had never fully admired them. He had kissed much more girls in the past, why was she intimidating him? He could feel again that electric field, but this time it was again attracting him.

Riza lifted her look to glare at him. She decided that it was the right moment to get lost in his eyes. Her heart was beating so loudly that she could bet the whole pub was hearing it. Why was she so nervous? She couldn't find any explanation as her mind went blank as soon as he pressed his hand against her right cheek. She shivered.

His heart skipped a beat. Again, kissing a girl wasn't supposed to make him so nervous. He smiled to her and kissed her gently on her left cheek. She instinctively closed her eyes and let his soft lips press against her skin. She could feel his aftershave scent invading her senses and could as well hear, aside from her heart, his own.

Even if Roy knew it was an ordinary kiss on the cheek, he tried o make the moment last more. They both forgot they were in a pub, surrounded by people. The only thing they could sense was each other's touch and their heartbeats.

They parted away, both of them blushing. They stopped looking at each other when Izumi started to shout:

"YES!" She said and hugged them both at the same time. "I knew I could do it!"

"Iz, we were actually the ones who did it." Roy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Izumi, you manipulated them, didn't you?" Madame Chris asked standing in the door's frame. Roy's eyes widened.

"Since when are you here?!"

"Well, for long enough." She said smirking. Roy's face fell and Riza cracked an awkward smile as an answer. "Okay, as I said, it's late and I want to bring Riza home in time. See you, everyone." He grabbed Riza's arm and wanted to leave, but his aunt started to speak: "Would you like to stay for dinner, sweetie?"

"Yes, when I return I'll eat." Roy answered and Riza muffled a chuckle.

"Hmm, I was talking to Riza." His aunt answered and Roy rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, it would be nice to stay for dinner if you don't mind." Riza answered. She liked them all. They were making her feel comfortable and they were giving her a family mood which she had been longing for.

"Great!" Izumi said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"I hope you had fun." Roy said as he was walking with Riza back to Fuhrer's house. It was dark and they were the only figures who were walking down it.

"I really did. You really have a lovely family." Riza said and let a snowflake fall in the palm of her hand. Her hands were freezing and it took a little while for the little snowflake to melt away.

"Well, yes. They can be a little clingy sometimes and Izumi has a strange sense of humor" Roy cleared his throat meaningfully, "but, yes, they are lovely."

"Don't worry, I think I got used with Izumi's humor."

"Sorry if you felt awkward." Roy apologized for the earlier scene.

"What? Uh, no. Maybe you felt awkward." She shrugged trying to apologize.

"No, it felt good." The words slipped out from Roy's mouth before he could stop them. They both stopped in the middle of the road. "I mean it wasn't bad, but not really good, I did really liked it, believe me, but I mean, I mean…I hope you know what I mean." He murmured awkwardly looking hopefully in her eyes. She started to giggle "The feeling is mutual." She answered while cracking her numb knuckles. "Well, at least we concluded that." He sighed relieved that what he said wasn't that stupid. His gaze moved from her eyes to her cold hands. "You must be freezing…" He added trying to change the subject and got off his white gloves.

"No, there's no need of…" He held each of her hands and put them inside of his gloves. Riza felt her hands getting warmer instantly. "Thank you. You can be very nice when you want to." She grinned and continued to walk.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked playfully arching an eyebrow and following her. He was sometimes amazed by how easy she could confuse him.

"You have to figure it out by yourself, I guess." She said playing with him.

"Really?" Even though he adored her mysterious side, he couldn't allow her to win the battle this time. He picked up some snow from the ground and made a snowball out of it.

"Don't." She warned without turning to him. His face fell and let the snow slip on the pavement. He walked fast so he could catch her up and held her hand out of the blue. She bit her lips hoping he won't notice that. But he did. And he knew he won this time.

* * *

Soon, they reached the Fuhrer's mansion and got inside. Both Roy and Riza went to his office. He seemed in a very good mood as he was smiling widely.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked, pushing away some paperwork.

"Yes, we really did." She said giving Roy a subtle, but meaningful glance. "What have you done all this time?" She asked her grandpa.

"I made sure your Christmas present arrives here…safely."

Riza arched an eyebrow confused. All she had received for Christmas from her father during the last years were only books. Grumman was usually sending her money. But a real present?

"Present?"

"Yes. Thank you, Roy, for keeping Riza busy."

"What?! You've been part of this?" Her annoyance made him laugh. "Well, the Fuhrer said to keep you out this afternoon. And it wasn't difficult. It had been a good excuse to hang out with you, even if you didn't know that."

"Why did you need an excuse for going out with me?" she demanded and put her hands on her hips. He could have asked her out without being told by the Fuhrer to do that. He wanted to explain to her that he really wanted to go out with her and that he would have done that without the Fuhrer asking him to do so, but he didn't know why he couldn't form any words.

"Uhm …" "He needs an excuse because he actually likes to spend time with you, but he doesn't want to accept it himself so he tries to make up an excuse for every nice gesture he does." A fourth voice in the room answered before Roy could say something. He ruffled awkwardly his messy hair thinking that whoever said that wasn't actually wrong. Riza recognized the voice, but she couldn't believe it.

Right under their eyes, from the back of the Fuhrer's office, Rebecca jumped out. She ran to Riza who was still shocked and hugged her barely knocking her down.

"Rebecca?! Oh my God, what are you doing here? How?" She asked her grandpa both excited and confused.

"Well, don't blame me for this, but my subordinates listened to your phone call when you called Misses Catalina yesterday evening, so we could tell where she lived. The military has its secret sources. Also, we heard that you missed her and that you have to share many things with her, face-to-face. So, I talked to her and her family and now she is here."

Riza still couldn't believe her eyes. This was for sure going to be the best Christmas ever. She was surrounded by people who had always been by her side. Rebecca gave Riza a demanding look and Riza pulled herself together and said:

"Roy, this is my best friend, Rebecca."

"Finally I get to meet you." Rebecca said proud of herself.

"I didn't know it's such a pleasure to meet me, but why not? I've heard much about you either." Roy said and shook hands with her at her request. Grumman wanted to leave the office and let them alone, but Riza hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for everything. Really."

"For nothing." He smiled and left. Roy was sure the old man wasn't used to too emotional habits. He was the Fuhrer of the country after all.

"Well, I guess I have to return home."

"What, no!" Rebecca said. "I want to hear all the crazy stuff you two went through told by you! I am sure Riza skips important details. And more important, I want to know more about what happened with Kimblee and the others two days ago! And the most important, what have you two done today?"

"Umm, Rebecca." Riza warned her as she was afraid Roy might actually enjoy telling her everything extremely detailed. "You will get used to her." She explained to Roy shortly and gave him a quick smile. Roy decided that it was the right time to annoy Riza.

"You should have been there, Rebecca, to see Riza shooting Kimblee. She saved my life. I was down, bleeding…and she-"

"You have a home to go to. Go to Izumi if you want to talk to someone about us." Riza interrupted him and shook her head annoyed. He simply grinned. The two girls led him down to the door. Before Roy stepped out of the house, he looked at them and added:

"Well, I'll let Riza tell you about the mistletoe. Good night, girls!" He said smiling widely and walking down the alley.

"Oh my God, mistletoe?!" Rebecca squeaked.

"I swear, Roy Mustang, the next time you tell someone about it…"She stopped in midsentence and he burst into laughter. She sighed amused and closed the front door. "We have so much to talk about. I am so happy we are spending Christmas together, Riz."

"Me too, Rebecca." Riza said and led her friend to her bedroom so they could chat more.

"You've adopted a new style. I like it."

"What? "

"I mean, the gloves." Riza froze. She slapped her forehead and let herself fall on the pillows of her bed. She could bet that Roy hadn't reminded her about them on purpose so could Rebecca could notice them and ask one million questions. She made a mental note to get revenge.

"They are Roy's actually. My hands were freezing and-"

"Aww, how can you be so calm when you talk about this? It's clearly for everyone that sees the two of you together that you have a special bond."

"It's not like that. We only have a special friendship if you want to call it somehow."

"You are still in denial. Poor man. Now tell me more about that mistletoe."

"It's going to be a looong night." Riza concluded. After all, she enjoyed talking to her friend. Rebecca's happiness was making her happy or annoyed, but she loved her friend. She could tell her everything and in spite of her adamant attitude, she started to tell Rebecca about the whole day.

Going again through the events she realized it had really been a great day. All of it thanks' to Roy, she thought as she looked at the gloves.

* * *

The next morning it was Christmas's Eve. The Fuhrer had some business at the Military Headquarters and despite Riza's insistence of not working that day, he insisted that a Fuhrer should never have free days. Instead, he asked the girls if they would like to see the Military Headquarters.

Riza didn't really wish, but Rebecca accepted immediately the Fuhrer's alternative. She told Riza that she wanted to find some handsome soldiers. Even though Riza rolled her eyes she accepted.

"Riza, I invited Roy too." The Fuhrer announced her. "He's a boy after all, he might like the HQ." Grumman informed her. He wanted to make Roy attracted to the military.

Grumman told the three of them that they were free to explore the whole place if they wished, but to keep away from dangerous and forbidden places. Because of the holidays, the place wasn't full of soldiers to Rebecca's disappointment.

As the three of them were walking down one huge corridor, Riza stopped and got out of her bag Roy's pair of gloves.

"You forgot this in my hands." She said.

"Oh, how forgetful I can be…" He answered acting as if he had forgotten them by mistake. Riza knew way too well his innocent grin so she couldn't hold back a remark.

"How innocent you can be sometimes…"

"That's something you knew already, Hawkeye."

Rebecca was listening excitedly to them. "Aww, you are teasing each other."

"What am I going to do with you two?" Riza asked exasperated and took the lead. When she was with only one of them it was difficult enough, how was she supposed to handle them both at the same time? Rebecca and Roy shrugged and followed her. A group of young soldiers was passing beside them. Rebecca told instantly her friend that she has some business. Riza rolled her eyes knowing that her friend was trying both to find 'a cute guy' and to let her alone with Roy.

Roy was looking at every soldier that was passing to see if they had a silver pocket watch. As he was paying attention to the other people, he realized that Riza was no longer beside him so he started to look for her.

She was looking at a huge door. He came near her and read the inscription:"Armament Room- Only military members allowed." Roy was no longer confused about Riza's gleaming eyes.

"I want to go in." She said touching insecure the knob. Roy grasped her shoulder. "Hawkeye, we are not allowed in. Let's go, I think I've seen some woman officers. If I would be the Fuhrer they would be required to wear only tiny-mini skirts." He said and smirked. Riza rolled her eyes not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"But can you imagine how many types of guns are in there? You can go to the officers if you want, but I'm not going to pass up this occasion." She said and entered.

"Wait, Hawkeye, I'm not leaving you alone. Who knows in what kind of trouble you'll get." She murmured a 'thanks' as she looked at walls of the room. All kind of weaponry was hanging on them. Fortunately, the room was empty.

Roy entered and closed the door behind him. He was looking amazed at Riza who was inspecting every gun, naming every component and murmuring things only she could understand.

"Hawkeye, we can't stay here like, forever." He said already bored. Of course, he was a man. He was supposed to enjoy this kind of things, but weaponry wasn't really his cup of tea. And there were many other rooms to be inspected also. He had anyway a bad feeling about this forbidden room. He wanted to urge Riza, so he pulled the door's knob. It broke of the door and remained in his hand.

Roy frowned and tried to open the door, pushing it, but it was futile. They were stuck inside. "Actually, we might stay here longer than I wished."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiii, guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everybody! Here's your Christmas present:) Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

Don't tell me it's too much aftershave

"What do you mean?" Riza asked as she moved her glance from an automatic gun hanged on the wall.

"I mean we are locked in. We have to wait for someone to come in and open the door."

"Can't you draw a circle and open the door?"

"I have no chalk or pen." He shrugged and went to look over the window. "And we are too far from the ground." Roy said and smirked. He wasn't the one to stress over situations like this one. Riza seemed worried as her happy face transfigured in a distressed one.

"I did it again." She said looking down. Roy wanted to say something but Riza continued: "It's Christmas's Eve and we can't celebrate it like normal people at home, because I wanted to enter a forbidden room and now both of us will be in trouble as soon as someone finds us here. Sorry. The only thing I do is getting us into trouble and you always find a way to make it right…"

"C'mon, Hawkeye-"

"No, Roy. I promise to you there will be a time when I will get you out of trouble!" She said decisively, her eyes burning. Riza was intriguing him sometimes. He decided not to contradict her as she seemed angry already and they were surrounded by dangerous weapons. He didn't want to test Riza's limits.

"Whatever. Have you calmed down?"

"Yes, I think so. We'd better hide under the table so when someone's coming we won't be seen. I know that my grandpa is the Fuhrer and that no one can do anything to us, but I feel bad for entering here." She explained and hid under the table. It had a table cloth on it so you couldn't tell someone was hiding under it.

"So the plan is: we hide under the table until someone notices the door is locked and repairs it?" He asked himself and hid near Riza. She was hugging her knees as the table wasn't very tall. He decided not to complain. He had to make her feel better without telling her that directly. He could tell she was feeling guilty. Before he could talk to her, she asked:

"Have you learnt new things? From my father."

"Oh, yes. Lots of things.. You know, I've thought about something…"

She arched an eyebrow and looked at him. She knew her father was skilled indeed, but she couldn't bring herself to imagine her father being a good teacher. He wasn't the social type.

"If you want, I can teach you alchemy. I don't think you would be that bad at it." He said and ruffled his messy hair.

"Thank you, but no. I have my own beliefs about it. The only good thing alchemy brought to me is you." They both smiled. Riza had her own life experiences about alchemy. And for sure they weren't pleasant. They both flinched. Someone was trying to open the door. They stood silent for a while, their hearts rushing. After ten minutes the door opened. A man spoke.

"I only have to fix this knob here."

"Well, hurry up. We have something important to discuss here." The voice of an older man resounded. Roy lifted a bit the tablecloth and saw the feet of three men. One of them was repairing the door and the other two were dressed in military clothes. Riza gestured to him to be careful. Roy let down the cloth and continued to listen.

After the repairman fixed the knob, he left and closed the door after him. The two militaries sat down at the table. Roy and Riza crowded into each other so the militaries won't hit them with their feet. Riza was very restless, but her eyes widened in surprise as Roy whispered to her 'I'm going to sneeze.' She shook her head and mimed on her lips 'Don't think about that.'

He really tried not to as the men started to speak.

"So what were you saying about Kimblee, sir? You said you know him?"

Roy and Riza frowned.

"Yes. We fought in the same frontline. He was kicked out of the military after he had that access in front of the Fuhrer." The old man informed the younger one. "He was sure that after the Mustangs died he would be promoted. But he was wrong and when he was told he wasn't going to advance in rank…"

Riza bit her lips. Roy closed his eyes and frowned, focusing on the discussion. "Yes, but the others claim that he himself killed the Mustangs."

"Rumors. We can't be sure of anything. All we know is that he's going directly into jail right now. He was implied in a fight or something. He kidnapped the Fuhrer's granddaughter. That's what I've heard. He is in East right now."

"What about his son?"

"They couldn't blame him for anything. He's only 17 and they said he acted under his father's orders so they set him free." Riza grasped Roy's shoulder annoyed by what she heard. He was to be blamed for kidnapping her. What kind of justice was that?

"But still, he had been implied…"

"Yes, in the war, Kimblee had a huge battalion by his side. People that shared his beliefs. They barely revolted against Grumman when Kimblee had been kicked out. Those people are now helping him. He has many relationships in the military, so his son isn't going to be punished."

"So he himself will be free soon enough. That's not good at all. We don't need a riot against Grumman." Roy felt Riza tensing up next to him and touched her hand on his shoulder to assure her she had no reason to worry about. She sighed silently.

The older man wanted to say something more, but they both flinched from the table as Roy sneezed loudly.

"Who's there?" The young man asked pointing a gun to the table. Roy and Riza gulped and crawled outside the table. Both men were now pointing guns at them. They got up. "Who are you?! This room isn't for outsiders."

"We were just looking…" Riza said looking at the weapons from the walls. "The Fuhrer permitted us to explore the Headquarters but we kind of got lost and the door was locked and…."

"We won't tell anyone about what we've heard if you don't tell anyone you've seen us." Roy said stepping in front of Riza as he did not like at all how that man was pointing the gun at her.

"Let's let them leave. They are only some kids." The older man nodded."Go away." The younger officer said and Roy and Riza got out of the room. Outside, they could finally sigh in relief as they walked away from the room. "He is planning a riot in the military. Should we…"

"No, I don't think we should worry. These are only rumors. There are much more soldiers who aren't by his side, so…" He stopped in midsentence and ruffled his hair. "Sorry. I shouldn't have sneezed."

"It's okay. It's probably because you use so much aftershave." "What do you mean, Hawkeye? You seemed to be enjoying it…"

She blushed. How that he knew that?

"Well, let's just say I don't detest it." She answered and crossed her arms.

"That's-that's good." He nodded and they both continued to walk. Their awkward silence was interrupted by Rebecca who had a huge smile spread on her face.

"Oh my God, I met so many handsome soldiers! I even saw them while shooting! Where have the two of you been? Why do you have those guilty expressions?"

"N-No, we don't guilty expressions." Roy said and hoped he sounded more serious than he thought. "We only looked at some guns." Riza approved nodding.

"You weirdoes, you started to have little secrets. Who knows what the two of you have done in this meanwhile. But it's only your business." Rebecca said and blew a kiss to them. Roy and Riza blushed again. Neither of them could understand why everyone thought they were a couple.

Did they really look like one? And if so, they didn't care. Rebecca and Izumi's theories were funny anyway and they had gotten used to them by now. The three of them lingered a little more around the HQ until the Fuhrer said that he had finished his business.

* * *

The Christmas day passed slowly. Riza enjoyed the family vibe that she hadn't felt for many years. And it was snowing too!

As in every Christmas, Rebecca and Riza gave to each other photos of both of them that they took during the last year. It was like a tradition for them.

Yesterday's evening, Roy promised her he would come to see her today. Even though Rebecca had insisted the whole day that she wanted to know what Riza bought for Roy, she refused to tell her. Rebecca annoyed her about 'the little secrets she and Roy shared', but Riza didn't mind that. She was in a too good mood. It was actually funny to listen to her.

As soon as Roy arrived, they hugged and wished to each other a Merry Christmas. Rebecca noticed he had a little bag in his hand and wondered what he had bought for Riza. The two of them entered Riza's bedroom as she insisted she had something for him. She was as nervous as he was, but he didn't let it to be seen.

"I have something for you, too." He said ruffling his hair.

"You go first." They said at the same time. "Okay, at the same time." Riza suggested. They exchanged the little boxes. Riza felt her hands getting cold as she unwrapped the silvery ribbon. She looked at Roy who was looking at her.

"You're cheating."

"I want to see your reaction." He grinned.

"Okay, I'll open it first, then." She said and hesitatingly opened it. Her eyes widened in excitement. Her heart started to rush as she saw a silver gun with a black grip. She felt so many emotions flooding her that she couldn't speak. She placed the box on the bed and held the gun inspecting it. Her eyes fixed the subtle inscription written on the gun's barrel. _"My Queen."_ She pressed her fingers against it.

"I-I…I don't know what to say. I adore it. It's wonderful."

"Ah well, I knew you would love it." He answered as a wide smile spread on his face. She really seemed impressed. And the times Riza was nervous were extremely rare so he was proud of himself.

"But how legal is this?" She wanted to know. Teenagers weren't simply allowed to use guns when they wanted to.

"Your grandpa signed an authorization for you. It's in the box. It says you are allowed to use-" He couldn't finish the phrase as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love it." She sniffed loudly only to make him comment.

"Don't tell me it's too much aftershave…" he said amused amused.

"No. It's perfect. Everything it's perfect."

Roy really enjoyed these little moments between him and Riza. They were making his day. He adored to see her happy. He remembered the first day he had seen her. So shy and silent and adamant. Hence, now her arms were wrapped around his neck and he couldn't be happier.

She stepped back and placed the gun in the box.

"It's my turn." He said as he started to open the little box, but stopped as Riza started to giggle. "W-What?"

"Never-mind. It's quite a funny coincidence…You'll see."

He opened the box and found inside a glossy black pen. He remembered telling her that he would probably not lose all his pens if he had a special one. She had always been so considerate towards his words. But a little certain detail made him understand Riza's chuckle. It had a silver inscription against it. _'My King'._

He looked in her eyes and saw she was nervous as she was playing with one of her blonde locks.

"You really listened when I said I needed a pen. I love it, really." He said as he took the lock from her fingers and put it behind her ear. She had always enjoyed when he was doing that.

"Do you really like it?" She asked, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"More than you can imagine." He said and smiled softly to her. "You can say we've been quite telepathic."

She nodded. She was simply radiating of happiness. Their presents matched perfectly. They had both thought of each other as their match.

"I think that after you go with someone through so many things together, you kind of learn how they think." She added, playing unconsciously with his fingers. Her hands were as cold as always. As he answered, he held her hand to make it warmer.

"We've really been through many 'interesting' situations together, haven't we? I am glad we are having this." There was no need for him to specify what he was talking about. Riza knew he was referring to their relationship, about their bond.

"Aww!"

"Move a little so I can see too…aww!"

Riza drew back her hand and they both stepped back as they heard the muffles from outside the room. Riza rolled her eyes and opened it. On the floor, Izumi and Rebecca were looking through the keyhole at them. Roy slapped his face.

"Um, Merry Christmas, Riza!" Izumi shouted, got up and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Izumi…" She said taken aback by her gesture.

"What the hell are you doing, Iz?" Roy asked showing an exasperated face. The most dangerous thing that could happen was the encounter of his sister and Rebecca. Even though both girls loved them, was spying necessary? He realized he was extremely frustrated that their moment was interrupted. "Oh, moron. How many times do I have to tell you this? You have to share Riza with others. Oh, and Riza, you have such a lovely friend!" She added looking at Rebecca.

They all went down so they could talk more. One of the maids had even brought them biscuits and milk. Izumi and Roy left Fuhrer's place around midnight when Roy had insisted Riza was very tired. She was feeling tired indeed, but enjoyed too much the company of her friends to simply go to sleep.

When she had returned to her bedroom she sat on one side of the bed and started to inspect her new gun. _My Queen._ She smiled as she caressed the inscription.

* * *

Roy was in his bedroom and even though it was very late and his eyes wanted to close, he was awake looking at his pen. It still amazed him how he and Riza had thought about each other as "King and Queen" at the same time. Riza was indeed special.

He put the pen on the bed table and fell asleep thinking of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, school kept me busy:) but now the term is over so yay:) Anyway, if you're interested I have also wrote a royai one shot(Stormy) and a royai AU(Let The Darkness Fall). I don't know if you have noticed.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

I was six years old

The winter celebrations passed very quickly to Riza's disappointment. She had enjoyed a lot her time in Central. Now, she had to return home, to her father and to school. She, Roy and Rebecca had to leave that morning.

The day before, Riza had said goodbye to Roy's family and as they asked her, she promised them she would visit them as soon as possible. Izumi had insisted that she was going to miss her so much that Roy couldn't hold back an ironic comment:

"You know, your brother is leaving too. "

"Whatever, I see Riza rarely than I see you." Izumi said and looked at Riza who was chuckling. "Take care of this moron."

Roy rolled his eyes playfully. He was going to miss his sister's remarks even though they were annoying sometimes. He could understand Izumi's point of view. He wouldn't have enjoyed either being far from Riza. He shook his head as he was too lost in his thoughts. He had really grown to care very much for her.

In their last morning in Central, with a little while before they had to go to the station, they were in the Fuhrer's office. Riza wanted to say goodbye to the old man that had done so much for her. Rebecca and Roy pretended not to pay attention to the two of them as they hugged.

"I'm going to miss you." She said trying to drive away her tears. "I am sorry we can't see each other more often."

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders trying to encourage his granddaughter. Even if he was the most powerful man in the country, the parting of Riza was saddening him. She had grown to look so much like her mother that he couldn't hide a glimpse of melancholy in his eyes.

"I hope you know you are always welcome here, in case you get bored of living with your father." He said and smirked.

"Don't worry; he is not as bad as he seems to be." Riza said and smiled trying more to convince herself.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Some soldiers from East will guard your house permanently. In case those bad guys may return to you."

"Oh, father won't accept two soldiers guarding his house, but thank you anyway." Grumman started to laugh imagining Berthold's face at the sight of the soldiers. His son-in-law was indeed a strange man.

"Well Riza, I have to inform you that the Amestrian soldiers are very skilled at camouflaging. He won't even notice them. It's better for your safety."

"Thank you, really. You have done a lot for me."

Roy sighed in relief. The fact that the house was going to be guarded made him let go of a part of his worries. Before they could leave the office, Grumman added to Roy:

"Don't forget to think about what I've told you."

"Yes, sir. Farewell."

Riza arched an eyebrow, but decided not to ask Roy again about what her grandpa was talking about. If it had been really important, he would have told her anyway. One of the Fuhrer's drivers drove the three teenagers to the station where they got in the train.

They occupied a compartment. Riza sat next to Rebecca while Roy sat on the bench on the opposite part of the compartment. He was starring outside the window as he was thinking about the Fuhrer's suggestion. Was military fitting him indeed? He indeed loved his country and enjoyed creating plans and leading people, but still…

It was true that these were hard times for Amestris as the Ishvalans weren't satisfied with their rights and the countries that were surrounding Amestris didn't wish for peace either. The country needed the most skilled people at its leading. There were people that needed to be protected. People he would risk his life for, he thought and looked at Riza who was chatting animatedly with Rebecca.

He could see in her eyes a glimpse of regret as the train was rushing farther and farther from Central. He was happy he had gotten to spent the holidays with her. It was better to know her safe by his side than far away with Kimblee Jr free.

"What? What are you looking at?" She asked amused as she noticed he was starring at her.

"Nothing. I was just looking at you." I wanted to make sure you were okay he wanted to add but gave up. It was harder to speak to Riza when Rebecca was with them because she was always reacting to their replies. Rebecca was a nice girl, but from Roy's point of view she was a little too nosy.

"He's admiring you, silly." Rebecca commented looking at them both.

Roy showed an amused grin as he saw Riza rolling her eyes to Rebecca. Now that Rebecca was saying, he realized he hadn't checked out Riza's appearance entirely since they had met. She was a very beautiful girl indeed. But mostly, he adored her hair. He closed his eyes trying to remember the scent of it.

The last time he had deeply starred into her chocolate eyes had been when he was about to kiss her under mistletoe. He sighed.

"I hope father's not going to be angry about my sudden leaving."

"He won't. I am sure he was glad that you were safe." Roy answered.

"Well, that's not because of him." Rebecca added unpleased.

"He had already given all of him for it. I can't make him give up on his work. It wouldn't be fair."

"And it's more fair that dangerous guys hunt you, isn't it? Hey, Roy, does that Fire Alchemy work or something?" Rebecca inquired, her arms crossed.

"Umm, it's called Flame Alchemy and it's not ready yet. It's going to be the most dangerous form of alchemy ever."

"Dangerous alchemy is a pleonasm." Riza said starting to play with one of her blonde locks.

"It's not really like that…" Roy tried to convince her. "You saw me so many times and no one was hurt."

"Yes, Riza, I personally think that alchemy it's great when it's not obsessive. You have only that trauma stuck in your head. Your father didn't want to kill your mother on purpose…"

Roy's eyes widened in shock as Riza closed hers and gulped. Had he heard it all correctly? But Riza said her mother had died on the battlefield…

As soon as she saw their faces, Rebecca realized Roy didn't know what had happened.

"He didn't know, did he?" Rebecca murmured taken aback. Riza hugged her knees to her chest and started to speak.

"It's a very long story…I'm sorry I lay to you, but I just couldn't tell you about what my father did."

Roy was still too shocked to speak, but knew he had to pull himself together in front of Riza. Maybe everything had a logical explanation. Maybe it wasn't really as Rebecca had said.

"I was six years old. My father's best friend had just died and he was a mess because of that. Yes, my father could actually have friends." Riza could tell Roy was both terrified and intrigued because of his frown. Her voice was trembling as long dreadful memories were flooding her mind again.

"He started to argue with mum about something called Human Transmutation. He wanted his friend back." Roy gasped silently and covered his mouth. It was what his sister had tried to do. In exchange something must have been taken away from his master. But what?

"Even though mum told him not to perform it because there wasn't much information about it, he did it. These are all conversations I've heard when I wasn't supposed to."

Roy saw that her hands were trembling and her eyes were becoming emptier and emptier. He knew that all these memories weren't doing her any good.

"Hawkeye, you should not tell me any of these if it makes you feel bad." He told her softly. She shook her head and continued.

"I didn't understand this part, but because father tried that transmutation, my mum fell ill. I don't understand the connection between the transmutation and my mum's health."

Roy stared blankly at the floor. So the Truth had taken his Master's wife's health. Indeed, he could be blamed for that, but he was sure that if he had known the Truth would take his wife, he wouldn't have performed Human Transmutation.

"That's not all. I remember I was looking for mum and I entered father's office." Roy pictured to himself a little adorable Riza with big chocolate eyes and long golden hair and his face softened. He felt that Riza was about to reach the story's terrifying end as a tear fell down her cheek. Rebecca gave her a tissue.

"He had tried to gain her health back, using alchemy, but he failed. His damn alchemy ritual had killed mum instead of healing her!" She let a sob out and closed her eyes. "I was standing in the door frame when I saw her on the floor. She wasn't moving…'"

Roy shivered at the thought. Poor child. He had no idea Riza had witnessed this kind of events. In the hospital he had thought Human Transmutation was a too complicated subject for a teenager. But she had known this kind of things since she was a child. He would have never guessed Riza's smile was hiding such awful memories.

Riza had her head propped on her knees. Probably Rebecca had realized she should let them a moment alone as she got out of the compartment and showed them a smile full of melancholy. Roy moved to her place and caressed Riza's back.

He had to be there for her. He remembered the day a soldier had come to the pub and told his aunt about his parents' death and shivered.

"You know, I'm very proud of you. Even though you've witnessed such a dreadful scene, you are still able to smile and love your father. Not many people would have kept their soul intact after what you have witnessed."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. In those rare moments when she was remembering those scenes, no one comforted her. Roy had always managed to be there for her and showed her that he cared. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want you to hate my father for what he did. He was trying to help…"

He started to play with her blonde locks unconsciously. "I won't. I know he hadn't meant to do what happened." He answered and thought about Izumi. He wasn't blaming his sister either so he couldn't blame his master. Now it wasn't hard to think why Berthold was such a strange and scary person. It was because of his past. First, his best friend had died and then his wife.

"Are you alright?"

"Kind of. Thank you for not judging him and being here for me."

Even though he was shaken by what Riza had just told him, he tried not to show that to her. He knew the feeling of remembering remorseful things. Like the day he had found his sister laying on a puddle of blood. He tried to banish the thought away from his mind.

"The sad memories are part of us after all. We wouldn't be who we are if we didn't experience some things in the past. And you are very strong, you know? Two weeks ago you shot Kymblee. And until that, you've defended yourself from his gang so many times. That's not something ordinary for a teenager... Hawkeye?" He stopped as she started to breath silently. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

He smiled softly at the sight of her innocent face and nuzzled her hair.

* * *

"Hawkeye, in ten minutes we're reaching East. If you don't want both of us to remain in the train, you should wake up." Roy said quietly.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Rebecca looking at her from the other side of the compartment. If Rebecca wasn't near her…and on what was her head resting? She blinked many times and realized she was stretched out on the train's bench, her head on Roy's lap. On Roy's lap?!

She got up quickly, her cheeks starting to blush. Roy chuckled to her confusion.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder and after a time Rebecca wanted to play cards and I needed that hand so I placed your head on my lap. I hope I've been comfortable enough for you. Oh, and by the way, at some point I got bored and…" He explained pointing at her hair. She touched it. It was braided. He had really been very gentle with her.

"Yes, you've been comfortable. Thank you." She looked at Rebecca who had a huge smile spread on her face, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "Rebecca, don't even start. I am too sleepy for your assumptions."

"Oh my God, Riza! You know how much I've waited for you to wake up so I could start squeaking?! Does any of you have any idea about how adorable the two of you are?"

Roy and Riza looked away from each other, both blushing. Riza had to admit to herself that maybe, but maybe they looked a little bit cute, but that was all.

Soon, the train reached the station. They said goodbye to Rebecca who took a cab to her home while they took one to theirs. Riza wasn't waiting for the moment to meet her father. What had he thought when he had seen the house? Well, at least she was with Roy so Berthold wasn't going to argue very much with them.

When they reached the house's garden they noticed that there was no snow left. Roy looked at the surroundings to check for Fuhrer's soldiers. He didn't see any of them. Maybe they really were good at camouflage. The house's door was unlocked so they could enter.

"So now what?" Riza whispered to Roy as soon as they stepped in.

"We go to his office and see what happens?"

Riza shrugged. They wanted to head to her father's office, but he came to them from the kitchen's direction. He had his usual emotionless face. It was hard for Roy to imagine that this man had killed his wife.

"We are back…" Riza said trying to smile.

"I see."

"How are you, sir? How has your research work gone so far?" Roy asked trying to start a conversation.

"How crazy do you think I am? After I found out that this daughter of mine had been kidnapped, do you think that I continued to travel and do my research? No. I came home. And I found my house like someone had broken in. You two are hiding something and I pretended not to notice because I thought that it's not something so important but it happens to really be. And not to mention that bastard who took you to Central without telling me." He replied angrily.

"He is not a bastard. He is my grandfather." This was all Riza could answer. She didn't know how to explain the other things. "I don't know, maybe our house wasn't the only one broken, maybe…"

"Don't play dumb, Riza. The only thing that was a mess was my office. Do you have any idea what catastrophic would it have been if someone had found my Flame Alchemy notes? It's clearly that the people who broke in here were looking for them. So I don't know why but I have a bad feeling that you two know something and don't tell me."

"Yes, I'm fine. They only stabbed me a few times. I have bled for over two hours in a row and that only to protect your alchemy. Why would you care that they've even shot Roy? The only important thing is that your Flame Alchemy is safe." Riza admitted and crossed her arms.

Roy gulped.

"Sorry if she dragged you again in her problems." Roy wished for the earth to swallow him as he felt Riza tensing up right beside him.

"Why do you think I'm dragging him in my problems? Why would it be so abnormal if he simply cared about me and wanted to help? It can be shocking for you, but I've met people that like me the way I am and really care about me." She said thinking about Roy, Rebecca and the others she had met in Central.

Berthold sighed.

"Look, Riza. I've been worried when I didn't find you home. And at some point I was relieved that you were safe with Grumman. But if the two of you refuse to tell me what's happening, I can't help."

Riza appreciated the fact that he at least tried to be nice. She knew it was the best he could .

The tension disappeared when Roy added:

"Also, we are handling what is happening, don't worry, sir. There will be no more incidents." Now that Fuhrer's soldiers were guarding their house, Roy was sure that they were safe.

"I hope so." He answered shortly and returned to his office without saying anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, long time no see, huh? Sorry for the extremely long delay, but here's the chapter! I strongly recommend REREADING the last chapters so you can remember the problems discussed in this one. You will be quite confused if you forget what happened. Anyway, happy royai week 2019!**

Chapter 14

That night Roy went to his bedroom and dressed in his night clothes. He was feeling very tired so he was looking forward to sleeping. Hmm, something was missing from his bed. Where was his blanket? A blanket couldn't disappear like that in void. He decided that asking Riza about it would be the best decision.

He knocked at the door of the living room and entered. Riza was holding his blanket ready to get out of the room and return it to him.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed it. It was very cold." She explained as she gave him the blanket. Somehow she didn't want to let go of it as it had made her feel so cozy. Yet, she couldn't tell it was so comfy because it really was a thick blanket or because it was Roy's. Of course it was the first option, she thought to herself.

"Don't worry." He said and smiled. "Good night, Hawkeye."

He returned to his bedroom and lay down on his bed. He covered himself with the blanket and felt something warm inside at the thought that Riza had used it. Her sweet scent soothed him so he fell asleep really fast.

The next day, Roy started to work early. He wanted to show his master that even after the holiday he was still ambitious. It was true that he was very tired, but he tried not to mind that. He had woken up very early so he had been thinking about Grumman's suggestion during the whole morning. If the Fuhrer of the country himself had recommend Roy enrolling in military wouldn't it be fare if he really considered the option? As a simple alchemist he wouldn't do much more for the country, but as a soldier… Something inside him was telling him that he should protect the country his parents and many other people died for. He sometimes amazed himself how patriotic he was as politics weren't really his cup of tea. He made a mental note to talk to Riza about his decision. Maybe she could help him. His thoughts were interrupted by his master's voice. "King?" He asked looking at Roy's pen. "I suppose you have a special girl, there in Central." Sometimes his master asked him more personal questions out of the blue. Roy didn't mind that, but now he didn't know what to say. He decided that it would be wiser not to tell him directly and plainly that it was from Riza.

"Oh, yes, a very special girl." He answered amused and continued to write. He suddenly stopped as his eyes scanned the newspaper from Berthold's desk. The title was saying "Former-Soldier in Prison" and under it he saw a photo of Kimblee Senior held by the guards. Roy tried to mask his nervousness, but as soon as he noticed the photo he could hear Kymblee's words about how he had killed his parents. He frowned.

"Nothing good can come out of the military as you can see." Berthold admitted looking at Roy's concerned face.

"Don't get me wrong, Roy, your father was my best friend, but the military only made everything worse." Roy gulped and closed his eyes. He shivered as he remembered what Riza had told him on the train. _'Father's best friend was dead.'_ At the sudden realization, Roy's head started to hurt like hell. Did Riza's mother die because Berthold had tried to bring back to life his father?

He tried to hide his shock and focus on the paper he was writing. So if Kimblee wouldn't have killed his parents, Riza's mother would still be alive? How many families had that monster destroyed? Roy felt sick and sighed deeply. Could he tell Riza about his discovery? What…what if she started to hate him after she would know that? Basically, because of his father, she had no mother. But Kimblee was the only one to be blamed for everything!

If he joined military he would get revenge for so many lives lost in vain…he could do what his parents wanted to. To reach the top and make Amestris a better place. Maybe it sounded puerile, but Roy knew that Kimblee wasn't the only monster in Amestris, there were so much more that could destroy his life too. He felt something strange running through his veins and as he closed his eyes again, he saw the chessboard and his white pieces ready for the first move.

He realized he had no idea why it had been so hard for him to decide to enroll in the military. He felt that somewhere deep inside he was meant for that and that the answer had always been there. Covered in fear. He opened his eyes and saw that his sensei was looking at him strangely. Roy was relieved that he had found his ideal.

"If you want, you can take a break. You look like you're not feeling well." Berthold suggested looking at Roy's change of facial expressions during the last minutes.

"Actually, I feel great. I want to study more." He realized more than ever that to reach the top he had to work hard. Very hard. He opened a book and started to write down some information.

 _'_ _Teenagers'_ , Berthold thought. They were so strange and complicated, but he couldn't deny that he liked Roy's ambition. As the hours passed by, Riza returned from school. The house was very quiet. By the time she was usually arriving home, Roy would take a break and talk to her. Now that she and her father were in good terms, she decided to enter his office.

She knocked shyly and entered. Roy didn't even hear the door and noticed Riza only after his master spoke.

"Looks like you have lost the notion of time. I told you to take a break." He said and lifted the newspaper so he could read the news. On the first page, Riza see the photo of Kimblee and flinched. Roy didn't escape that and remembered about his earlier realization. He got up from his chair and left followed by Riza. "Have you seen that? What if my name appears in the article? I don't want him to know who had kidnapped me."

"The Fuhrer said he had kept this kind of details private." He tried to reassure her and saw that he succeeded when her brow softened. "Have you done anything interesting at school?" he decided not to tell her that her father's best friend had been in fact his father. It wouldn't have done any good to either of them to talk about this sensitive subject, mainly now when Berthold could listen to them

"Only starred at the clock. The classes are always boring after the holidays."

"Oh, well, Hawkeye. You still have to stay in school. But I get your point, I'm glad I got rid of the classes. Do you need any help with your homework?"

"Nope. It's only math and you know-"

"Yes, yes I know I'm a disaster at math and you are the best." He said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Well, you admitted that, not me." They walked down the corridor and entered the living room. "I talked to Miss Brown today. She said she had thought that I was at home when they broke in and they took me to. She seemed very happy to see me alright."

"Then maybe she says the truth, I don't know." Roy answered and shrugged. Something in Miss Brown's story wasn't okay. She couldn't just say they kidnapped Riza without seeing that. Roy had a strange suspicion about Miss Brown.

After dinner, Roy helped Riza wash the dishes. He wasn't good at that either as he splashed everything around. Riza decided to say nothing about that as she really appreciated his help. All day long she had the feeling that he wanted to talk to her about something, but he was waiting for the right moment. They were alone in the kitchen so Riza started:

"Do you have something on your mind? You seemed quite thoughtful today." He washed the last dish and she dried it. He suggested that they would better talk in the living-room where they sat on their usual places on the couch.

"Two things."

She nodded being curious.

"First, I want to ask you to carry the gun with you wherever you're going. Fuhrer's guards are guarding only the house…so you might be in danger outside. Take it just in case, you know?"

"Okay, I thought about that too." She answered. He had again worried about her. She enjoyed those moments when he was showing her that he really cared about her safety. He was right. She didn't have to show it to no one. It was for self-defense. "And secondly?"

"So, I thought about something about my future. Today I've had a strange realization." She nodded unsurely and he continued. "I think I want to join the military."

She grimaced and looked confused at him.

"Umm, why would you do that?"

"I want to make Amestris a better place. And I don't know, I just feel this is what would fit me. What do you think?"

What did she think? Since he had already decided it, why did he bother to tell her too? She was amazed that after all their unpleasant experiences that concerned military, he still wanted to be part of it. His parents had died because of it. Kimblee had been part of it.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Why would you want to be part of it?"

"Don't get me wrong, Hawkeye, I know it's very dangerous, but it's for all the people in Amestris. Just think about it, you know how gifted I am with plans and strategies and I think I might be good for it."

"So you decided that now, when the country is very weak and the other border countries want to attack and the Ishvalans are angry, it would be a good moment to enroll in the military? Mustang, you have a long life ahead of you, why would you choose to risk it like that? Haven't you seen how stressful it is for grandpa? Wait a sec…he filled your head with this idea, didn't he?"

Damn she was so good at reading his face. He was sure she would support him, but she seemed really disappointed. He could understand her point of view, but still, why couldn't she understand his reasons?

"I just think that there are lots of people like Kimblee in Amestris and if one day I would lead the country, I could make so many changes…"

"That only if you survive until that day. Are you ready to kill people when ordered to? Would you take orders from others only to, one day, be the Fuhrer? You've heard yourself what kind of complots are planned in the military! It's not such a noble job as you think…" She said feeling the anger rise inside of her.

"I can sacrifice myself for the sake of others. I have my dreams, okay? I didn't say it would be easy, but I want to try…"

"You want to die like a hero?"

"Not actually, but it would be better to die as a simple soldier than to die as nothing!" He answered trying to control his tone. They didn't need Berthold to join their conversation.

"It's your future after all" She said harshly, her eyes being cold. "I don't know why you asked my opinion about it. You could have simply come and said: Hey, Hawkeye, I want to die like a hero, even if that means killing people for the sake of other people!"

"Don't be like that, I thought you could understand me!" He said and rolled his eyes. "But I've been wrong."

"No, the wrong thing is to simply sacrifice your life. You are having a family, don't you think how much they would suffer if something happened to you?" They got up from the sofa, the level of annoyance growing over the limits.

"You make me feel like I am dead already! Why do you think I would die so easily? I have my ideals, I am going to follow them and not gonna die!"

"Yeah, tell that to the first guy who'll point a gun at you. He will sure be impressed by your dreams and let you live. The reality is different!"

"Okay, you know what? You are the last person I want to argue with. It's clearly that you can't understand my reasons. You have your own beliefs and it's alright, but don't dictate my life just because we know only people who died in wars." He said coldly as he got out of the room.

Riza remained shocked looking at the closed door. Had she just argued with Roy? She felt something breaking inside of her. How could he be so childish sometimes? Why was he refusing seeing the reality? She let herself fall on the couch and hugged a pillow to her chest.

She felt bad, but what could she have said? Tell him to go risk his life? She just couldn't have. She cared too much about him. It hurt her deep inside the fact that they were crossed right now. Maybe tomorrow they would be better.

Roy entered his room and closed the door behind him. He let himself slide against of it. Damn it. He really didn't need to fight with Riza. He hated the fact that she hadn't supported him. From all people he was sure she would be by his side, understanding his future goals. Maybe they sounded childish indeed, but not impossible.

He thought about something. She shouted at him because she cared. Because she was worrying about him. If she hadn't cared she wouldn't have tried to change his mind. His face softened as he got up and looked at his pen. 'The queens never like when their kings are going to fight in the wars.', Roy thought.

How simple and childish the fairytales were once…now they seemed to be reflecting reality. Only that in reality you can't take for granted a happy ending. As soon as he put his head on the pillow, he found it very hard to fall asleep so started to stare at the ceiling. He felt something empty inside of him.

Riza couldn't sleep the whole night. It just didn't feel right to be crossed with Roy so she had been thinking about their argument all along. She was wondering if he was thinking about that too. It was 5 o'clock in the morning when the realization hit her.

Why would he talk about his future to a 16 years old girl? Because maybe he had been sure she would support his decision and encourage him. Because he was considering her mature enough to understand his reasons. Because he trusted her. And all she had done was the opposite of what he needed. She looked some seconds more at the ceiling of the living room, an activity she had done the whole night and got up. She knew what she had to do.

After she prepared herself, she opened his bedroom door, letting the light fall on his face. He turned his back to her direction clearly disturbed by the light. She was sure she had to do this.

"Wake up." She ordered from the entrance. He murmured something she couldn't comprehend so added: "If you want to become a soldier you have to give up on sleeping much, so wake up cause we have a lot of things to do."

Roy murmured something and turned on his other side now facing her. He had to blink many times to convince himself that he was looking at Riza. She had her hair caught in a ponytail and was wearing a tank top. What intrigued him were her leggings that were perfectly shaping her legs. Yes, even if it was dark, he could notice that.

"Hawkeye? What do you want?" He muttered and yawned.

"We're going to do some jogging, sleeping beauty. If you want to attend the military academy you have to be fit. Get up." She said crossing her arms.

"But it's too early and it's January! We are going to freeze!" He complained covering himself better. Riza looked at him with the I-tried-to-be-nice glance, walked to his bed and uncovered him.

"But I haven't slept the whole night…" He whined trying to cover himself back. It was futile.

"Stop complaining, me neither. Don't make me bring the gun…"

"Okay, okay…" He answered and smiled amused. He had to obey the orders, as again, he didn't want to test Riza's limits. It was strange that after their argument she was so excited to help him enroll in military. He decided not to contradict her because he hated the feeling of being crossed with her. After all, maybe she really was the only person that could understand him.

"Hawkeye, one more thing."

"What?"

"You look stunning."


End file.
